


Our Dearly Departed

by KillJoyintheTrench



Series: OUr Dearly Departed [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 23:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillJoyintheTrench/pseuds/KillJoyintheTrench
Summary: Gerard is a vampire. He finds the love of his life and turns her. Of course, things get much more complicated! Bloody, smutty, vampire fun :)





	1. Our Dearly Departed

I didn’t want to go to the funeral. It would be so awkward. I didn’t know Great Aunt Agnes that well, and I hadn’t seen anyone from that side of the family in years. Still, it would be rude not to show my face. I put on my black dress and tied my hair in a nice loose bun. I checked my makeup once more before heading out the door. The funeral home was crowded when I arrived; I parked a block away because the lot was full. The smell of flowers and underlying hints of death filled my nose when I walked in. I can’t say it was unpleasant. It was nice. I was glad no one could hear my thoughts. I paid my respects at the casket and took a seat next to the only cousin there that I was familiar with. She patted my hand as if to comfort me. I didn’t need it. After a while, everyone settled down in their seats and the priest stood at the podium. He looked around the room before opening his Bible. His eyes were piercing. He was unlike any priest I had ever seen! He couldn’t have been any older than thirty and was quite handsome. His hair was a little long and punky for a man of the cloth. Weird. To my surprise, his eyes met mine and he smirked. Priests don’t smirk! What was wrong with him? I found myself playing with the collar of my dress and smoothing my skirt as he began.   
“We gather here to pray for our dearly departed sister, Agnes. She has entered the gates of heaven as a child of God. May we all pray to deserve such a blessing when we are individual called.”  
He looked right at me. Again. Was I imagining this? I took a deep breath and leaned back in the chair. Why was I sweating? There was a shine in his eyes that was unnerving, yet I couldn’t look away from him. He continued, then prayed, then dismissed everyone.  
“The service will continue tomorrow morning at St. Andrew’s church, 10:00am.”  
As soon as everyone began to get up, I tried to make my way to the door quickly. Unfortunately, I was blocked by relatives. The priest was already at the door, greeting each person as the left. There was no other way out. I’d have to actually say something to him. Fuck. I was suddenly overcome with anxiety. I ran to the ladies’ room and splashed my neck with cold water.   
Get it together. He’s just a priest. He’s not that good looking. Just shake his stupid hand and leave.   
I was lying to myself. I waited a few more minutes to catch my breath, then opened the door. I ran right smack into his chest. All I could see was his collar in my face.   
“Where do you think you’re going?”  
He spoke in a voice quite different than the one he used to pray and read from the Bible.   
“Uh…”  
I found myself unable to speak. I looked around, everyone else was gone.  
“You can go home if you’d like,” he said, with that smirk, “but I think you’ll find that you’d be happier if you stayed for a while longer.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“You heard me, sweetheart.”  
“I don’t think…aren’t you…?”  
“Not supposed to do this type of thing? Well,” he laughed, “let’s be honest, we all do things we’re not supposed to. If you feel like you need forgiving, we can do that, too.”  
I was ready to pass out. I tried to lean back against the closed door behind me, but I misjudged how far away from the door I was. The priest reached his arm around me and stopped me from hitting my head on the door.  
“Careful, dear. I prefer you conscious. Now, I’ll make a deal with you. Let me give you a kiss, and then you can decide if you’d like to go home or stay for a bit.”  
“In…in the funeral home?”  
“There’s no one else in here, I assure you! Well, no one that’s alive, except for you.”  
I should have said no. Rational me would have said no, but I was not rational. Something about him took away all logic and morality from my mind.   
“Ok.”  
“Good.”  
He leaned in and kissed me without warning. His lips were cold yet so soft and perfect. I felt his cold hands on my neck and my face. He was gentle, yet his teeth grazed against my bottom lip as he pulled away.   
“There,” he smirked, “now, what do you want?”  
Did he even have to ask? It was like he asked just to taunt me. He already knew the answer.   
“I’ll stay.”  
“Good. You won’t regret it.”  
As if it were even possible, his eyes sparkled brighter. He pulled me by the hand down a flight of stairs to the basement. There was a stainless steal table meant for embalming. It was squeaky clean, obviously not used today. There was also a glossy black coffin next to it, open and empty except for the white silk lining and a rosary pinned to the inside of the lid. He was by my side, watching me look at the scene before me. He was waiting to see if I’d back out. When I didn’t move, he slid his arm around my waist and leaned his chin on the top of my head.   
“What do you think, love?”  
I couldn’t find my voice to answer him.   
“I think you’d look pretty in there,” he whispered, nodding toward the casket.   
Was he going to kill me? I started to tremble. He noticed right away.   
“Don’t be afraid, I’m not going to hurt you. I promise you’ll walk out of here completely fine. Better, in fact.”   
He was getting impatient. He kissed my neck lightly, letting his tongue graze my jawline. He laughed when I moaned, breaking my silence.   
“That’s what I thought,” he said, lifting me up with ease and setting me on the embalming table.   
He kissed me harder this time, unbuttoning the back of my dress quickly. I reached up to unbutton his shirt and remove his collar. He gently took my wrists in his hands.  
“No, no,” he smiled, “not yet. My clothes stay on.”  
I let myself frown. He was beautiful. I wanted to see the rest of him.   
“Later,” he said, as if reading my mind.  
He pulled my dress over my head and ran his fingers through my hair. I was never one for anonymous sex, but this was unlike anything I had ever felt. It occurred to me just how anonymous this was.  
“I don’t even know your name,” I managed to mumble as he moved his lips to my now bare breasts.  
“Just call me Father Way.”  
He didn’t seem sincere about that name. I didn’t care. He wasn’t as gentle as before, and his teeth kept graving my skin like little knives. I can’t say I didn’t enjoy it.   
“Lay back,” he said in between kisses.   
I did as he asked. He pulled my hips closer to the end of the embalming table and knelt down, gently spreading my legs. I was nervous. I wasn’t sure why. I tried to hide it.   
“Relax,” he said, as if he knew exactly what was in my head, “you look beautiful like this. I can’t wait to get you in that casket. But first you have to relax.”  
It was like his words were a spell. I let out a deep breath and felt like I didn’t have a care in the world. The only care I had was wanting him. I didn’t even know him! But I reached down and put my fingers in his hair, gently nudging him closer to me. He had been waiting for that. I shuddered when his mouth touched me. His practiced tongue slowly grazed all the right places. He knew he was teasing me. I bit my lip, trying not to let the sounds escape.  
“It’s ok,” he said, “no one is here. I want to hear you.”  
He kissed the inside of my thighs, gently at first, and then bit hard into my flesh. He made a noise, almost as if he were the one feeling pain from the bite. I didn’t mind it, but I was sure I was going to have a nasty bruise there tomorrow. As if he were in a hurry to redirect my attention from the pain, his mouth was back on me, licking intensely on my clit. He said he wanted to hear me, so I let go, letting my sighs and moans echo through the room. He must have enjoyed it, because he didn’t let up. I gripped the sides of the cold table, shaking as a wave of pleasure washed over me. He didn’t slow until he felt my body relax. He stood up and smiled, looking down at the table.   
“I’m going to have to clean up after you,” he remarked, taking my hand and standing me upright, “it’s ok, I planned on it, anyway.”  
I looked over the table. I had left a mess…wait…was that…blood?  
He turned my head toward the coffin and stood behind me. He pressed himself up against my body. I felt how hard he was against the back of my thigh. He bent me over the side of the coffin and slipped two fingers inside me. I groaned.  
“Oh, I don’t think I need to play with you anymore, love.”  
He picked me up and put me inside the coffin. My head was propped on the pillow just enough so that I could look down before he climbed on top of me. There was blood all over the inside of my thighs. How hard did he bite me!? I gasped.  
“Don’t worry,” he said, climbing in the coffin on top of me, obstructing my view of the blood, “I said I wouldn’t hurt you and I meant it.”  
He fit himself between my legs, resting one of my thighs on the edge of the casket so that my leg was hanging outside of it to give him room. He unbuttoned his pants, and to my dismay, didn’t remove any of his clothes. He saw my look of disappointment.   
“Later, sugar. I promise. For now I need to concentrate.”  
I didn’t have time to register what he said before he was inside me. He wasn’t gentle anymore. His thrusts were rough. I didn’t mind, he had prepared me more than enough. He was moaning, looking down at me with that smirk on his face.   
“You look beautiful now, but you’re going to be even more beautiful tomorrow.”  
Wait…what was he talking about? I didn’t care. I was at the point of ecstasy. He was perfection.   
“Ahh…Father…” I sighed and pulled him down closer to kiss him. He looked into my eyes, waiting for my legs to tighten around him. He ignored my lips. I felt his lips on my neck…then his teeth…I saw white as he bit into my skin. I wanted to scream, but the pleasure overtook the pain. He was groaning now. I felt something hot and wet seep down my shoulder. When he sat up, his mouth was covered in blood. It dripped onto the white tab collar, the deep red contrasting with the stark white. My eyes widened. I felt my mouth open to scream.  
“Shh…” he said, putting a finger to my lips, “you’re alright.”   
Alright!? I was going to bleed out! For some reason…I just couldn’t care. His beautiful eyes captured me. His teeth glistened with blood as he smiled. I noticed for the first time that his teeth were abnormally sharp. He..he had fangs…My eyelids got heavy. I wanted to sleep. I fought it as I felt him come hard inside me and pull out, climbing out of the coffin. I was trying to catch my breath as he looked down at me, quite pleased with himself.   
“So beautiful…I know you’re tired. Don’t fight it. I’ll see you in the morning, sugar, for the funeral.”  
He shut the lid, closing me inside the coffin. I heard the seal click before I passed out. 

I awoke in my own bed the next morning, to my alarm beeping at 9:00am. It was Saturday, why was my alarm going off? Oh! The funeral! I had the strangest dream…I jumped out of bed a little too quickly. I felt dizzy. I steadied myself against my dresser and made my way into the bathroom. I nearly passed out when I turned on the light and saw my reflection in the mirror. My skin was two shades lighter. I had an awful mark on the side of my neck. It wasn’t a dream. How did I get back to my house? The memories came flooding back…the handsome priest, well, at least he called himself that…my brain battled between the pain, the blood, being shut in that coffin, and the kisses, the gentle touches, the pleasure…which one was the truth? Or were they both real? He still heard his soothing voice in my head. I touched the mark on my neck. It was sore, but it didn’t hurt much. How was I going to cover that? I got ready for the funeral. By time I left, I had made a decent attempt to cover my neck in makeup. The bite marks were no longer noticeable, but the color was still that of a really intense hickey. Oh well. The awkward part was going to be running into Father Way. I doubted I would be able to look at him. He had reduced me to writhing mess on that embalming table and yet he never even removed his clothes, only enough to get inside me.   
I walked into St. Andrews church after stalling in my car for as long as I could. He was already watching me as I came through the door, as if he knew exactly when I was going to walk in. That smirk was plastered all over his face. He was wearing a new black shirt and collar; all traces of my blood had vanished. I sat near the back of the church. I felt his eyes on me all through the service, even when he wasn’t really looking at me. I felt antsy. I wished I could get up and walk. I felt thirsty. My throat was parched. Even the holy water in the baptismal font was starting to look appetizing. No…I wanted something different…not water. I squirmed in my seat. I really needed to get a drink. Just when I thought I was about to lose it, the service ended, and they were taking Aunt Agnes’s body to the cemetery. The priest caught me by the wrist before I could escape the church.   
“Not so fast,” he whispered, leaning close to my ear, “we have something to finish.”  
“Let go. Aren’t you supposed to be getting to the cemetery?”  
“There’s another priest. A real one, at that!”  
I knew it.  
“Besides,” he whispered, rubbing his thumb against the bruise on my neck, “aren’t you thirsty?”  
How the hell did he know? I swallowed and he laughed.  
“I’ll fix that. Your makeup job is lousy, by the way. The whole church is going to be whispering about you.”  
He pulled me into a confessional and closed the door behind us.  
“I think you already know my sins, Father Way.”  
“It’s Gerard, and yes, I do. Don’t feel bad, I’m sure I’ve committed twice as many as you.”  
I was going to laugh, but my throat was so dry, aching with thirst. He cut his wrist open with his own teeth. Any other time, the sound would have made me gag, but it was like music to my ears. Without thinking, I grabbed his wrist and sucked his blood down. He let me go for a little while, smiling the entire time.  
“Alright, stop,” he laughed, pulling his wrist away, “you’ll be ok with that until we can get you more.”  
“What the fuck did you do to me?”  
“Don’t you remember? I turned you. You’re like me, now. A vampire. I made it as pleasurable as possible…do you remember that part?”  
He was being snarky. He knew I remembered. If I had enough blood in my veins I would have blushed.   
“I was right,” he smiled, “you’re very beautiful. Let me see your teeth.”  
I opened my mouth. He was pleased.   
“They’ll feel great later.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I like it rough sometimes.”   
I raised my eyebrows. He rolled his eyes.   
“Like you don’t want it.”  
He was right. If I denied it, it would be a flat out lie. I remembered how he made my legs tremble the night before, how even in the midst of unbearable pain he managed to make me come. Fuck.   
“I think you want me now,” he laughed.   
I looked at the floor.   
“Oh no, look at me, please,” he titled my face up to meet his gaze, “Yes, you do. Well, we have some time before you start craving blood again. I promise I’ll be more attentive this time. I was hungry last night, you see…toward the end I just wanted your blood, I’m sorry.”  
He kissed me softly. I wasn’t expecting his sudden tenderness. He licked the wound on my neck and wiped the makeup off with his sleeve.   
“Don’t worry, it will fade with time, but it’ll always be visible if you look closely.”  
The collar. That’s why he wouldn’t let me take it off. It was covering a bite mark from when he was turned. He stood behind me now, sliding his hand up my dress. It didn’t feel cold anymore, probably because we were the same temperature. He cupped my ass and slid his hand in between my thighs. This subtle gesture, and I was instantly his. He knew it.   
“I keep my coffin in the attic if you want to take this upstairs?”  
I nodded.   
“Good. You’re mine, now.”  
The attic was dark, but comfortable in a strange way. I noticed there were two coffins, the one Gerard had shut me in last night, and a silver one next to it that must have been his.   
“That one’s yours, we can keep it here, if…”   
For the first time, his voice had a hint of nervousness.   
“I’d like that.”  
He smiled.   
“Well,” he smirked, that dark confidence back in his voice, “mine or yours?”


	2. Fake Your Death

Part Two: Fake Your Death   
“Yours. We already broke mine in,” I smiled, trying to ease his nerves.   
I’d like to think that I understood why he felt so nervous; I was apprehensive, as well. What was this? Did he just enjoy messing with his vampiric conquests? Was he a whore with an abnormally high sex drive, or did he believe he found a mate with whom to live out his morbid way of life? I didn’t feel like it was right time to have that conversation, besides…I couldn’t deny that a repeat of what took place in my coffin was more than appealing. He opened the lid to his coffin revealing the black silk lining inside.   
“Oh, by the way, I cleaned yours,” he said, opening the lid to mine as well, revealing a newly pristine white lining.   
“You left that rosary pinned in it.”  
He shrugged and said with a smirk, “I wasn’t sure if you’re religious.”  
He winked.  
“That’s not why you left it in there.”  
“Guilty. I had plans but got distracted. Would you like to see what I wanted to do with it?” he whispered, “I tend to be a little theatrical.”  
He pulled my hair away from my neck and kissed my skin lightly. I could tell he was trying very hard to hold himself back.  
“I don’t mind you biting me,” I sighed, “I held up well the first time.”  
“I can’t, sweetheart. You can’t lose any blood right now.”  
He laughed when I frowned. He stepped back, as if waiting for permission to continue. He also looked like he had a sentence on the tip of his tongue that he was fighting to hold back.   
“Gerard, whatever it is, just say it.”  
“You can bite me, instead. A little bit of blood will do you good, actually. Just watch how much you take.”  
“I’ll be careful.”  
“It’s easier said than done, especially in a passionate moment. But I trust you.”  
“How? We literally just met yesterday, and our only experiences so far have been sex, you stripping me of my humanity, and locking me in a casket.”  
“Are you complaining?”  
“Not at all.”  
I couldn’t help myself. I threw my arms around him and kissed him as passionately as I could without ripping his lips apart with my newly lethal teeth. That was going to take some getting used to. He sensed my distress and pulled away, smiling.   
“You’ll get used to the fangs. Here, try it this way,” he said angling my lips with his in a different way that was so much more comfortable, “There you go.”  
I hadn’t realized he was taking my clothes off until he pulled away to pull my dress over my head. I grabbed his wrist before he could touch my panties.   
“I don’t think so, Father. You promised me you’d shed some clothing, too. I’m not taking one more thing off until you’re naked.”  
“You’re right, I did say that. But you’re going to have to atone for your sins, first. There are other skills besides kissing with fangs that you should practice.”  
Where was he going with this? With that fucking smirky face…  
“Get on your knees. You need to pray, darling.”  
Oh, that’s where he was going. Wait—how was I supposed to…without…unless…if it were physically possible, I would have blushed. I sank to my knees and undid his belt. He sensed my worry and ran his fingers through my hair.   
“It’ll be fine, I’ll tell you what to do. You’ll do fine.”  
Yeah sure, until my new teeth scrape three layers of skin off your dick. 

Gerard  
She was cute when she was nervous. She had no reason to be, though. I could take a couple nicks. I leaned back against the attic door as her tongue slid against my dick, warm and wet. The inside of a vampire’s mouth is one of the only warm places on our body. You can guess where the others are. She grazed her lips against the tip and it took everything in me to not force my way in. Patience. I tugged her hair to encourage her. It worked. She took me halfway into her mouth, it was pure heaven. I felt one of her fangs pick against me, but she realized it before I could even wince.   
“Good girl. Ahh…oh fuck…”  
Well, so much for her needing practice. She stopped long enough to look up at me.  
“Language, Father.”  
I knew I picked a good one. I let her keep going for a few more minutes until I was sure I wouldn’t be able to hold back.  
“Baby, stop…or I’m gonna come.”  
She did as she was told, but she didn’t stand up. She kissed my hips and my thighs, moving her fingertips around my waist. She bit hard into my thigh. Pain seared through the skin, quickly turning to pleasure. I closed my eyes, letting my head fall back against the door. I knew she was sucking my blood; I could hear it. The rust smell filled the air. Vampire blood coagulates quickly, so we don’t bleed out or get drained to death at the hand of another vampire. She must have taken all she could get. She stood and kissed my neck, flicking her tongue on the old wound that had been given to make me an immortal years ago. She bit into my shoulder.   
“You taste so good,” she whispered into my skin, taking a little more of me.  
She looked into my eyes; my blood spattered on her mouth. I looked over her shoulder at the coffin, eyeing the rosary. There was no way I was forgetting about that. I took the rosary in my hand and turned her around. I stood behind her and pushed her against the wall. I still held up my end of the promise. I took all my clothes off before removing the rest of hers. I pressed my body against her back. She sighed. I could listen to that sigh forever. She put her hands on the wall and leaned forward, spreading her thighs for me. Now who was reading who’s mind? I felt her tremble beneath my hands. I kept one on her hip and moved the other up over her stomach to her breasts. Her cold skin had retained every once of softness from her humanity. It was an intoxicating combination of ice and figurative warmth. I moved my hand to the front of her neck and applied a small amount of pressure.   
“Is this ok?” I whispered into her shoulder, fighting the urge to bite.   
“Yes.”  
I tightened my hand, “How about that?”  
“Yes.”  
“Good. Are you ready for me, baby?”  
“Yes, please.”  
“So polite…that’s my girl.”  
She was even warmer and wetter than that I remembered. I loosened my hand on her throat for a moment, stroking her neck lightly, just to give her a minute. You can’t kill a vampire by choking them, but that doesn’t mean things wouldn’t get uncomfortable. I thrusted hard, but slow. I wanted her to enjoy this, and honestly, it was going to be gorgeous to look at. I tightened my hand on her neck again, slipped the rosary beads over her head and pulled. The gasp she made was incredible; somewhere between a sigh and a moan. I slid my other hand from her hip to rub the inside of her thighs, pulling just a tad harder on the ornate beads around her neck. I leaned forward to watch her facial expressions. Yep. Beautiful. I stopped thrusting and kept my fingers away from where she wanted me to touch her the most. I loosened my grip on her neck.  
“Fuck you,” she panted.  
This was glorious. So beautiful…it was starting to backfire. I always ended up torturing myself in an effort to tease a woman. Fuck. I had to give in.   
“Tell me what you want, honey.”  
“Fuck me, Gee, please…”  
“What else?”  
“Choke me. Touch me.”   
She moved my hand from her thigh to her clit. That’s all I needed. She moaned louder as I rubbed her and resumed thrusting, harder and faster than before. I didn’t want to wait. I pulled the beads around her neck tighter, keeping my fingers around her throat. I found myself moaning with her within moments. I felt her tighten around me, thighs shaking.   
“That’s it, come for me baby, you feel so good…”  
Did you ever have an orgasm so good that you just couldn’t register anything else? If you haven’t, I’m sorry. If you have, then you would understand why I just let her neck go, moved both hands to her hips without even knowing it, and pulled her as close as I could and came hard. All I could hear was her labored breath mixed with mine as I leaned on her shoulder. I couldn’t remember having sex that good.   
“Jesus Christ,” I muttered, pulling out of her and helping her stand up straight.   
“Taking the Lord’s name in vain? You’re pushing it, Father.”  
She kissed me and laid down in my coffin, not even bothering to put her clothes on. She yawned. Of course! She was probably spent, and without a good amount of blood…shit. It was my fault. I looked out the tiny window in the corner of the attic. Full sunshine. Not good. I would have to go out. I put my clothes on, bent down next to the coffin, stroking her hair. She was already fighting to keep her eyes open.   
“I’m going to have to leave for a bit, love. You need blood.”  
“Don’t leave.”  
“It’ll only be for a bit. You need sleep. You can’t go out in this sunlight, I’ll explain later, ok?”  
“Ok.”  
“Besides, you can’t be seen right now.”  
“Why?”

“We need to fake your death.”


	3. In Mourning

Part 3 In Mourning   
Gerard Totally Shatters the Fourth Wall  
I walked the streets for a while, deciding to just get blood from a hospital or blood bank instead of killing somebody. Luring someone back to the attic and killing them seemed like too much work, and she needed blood fast. I also had a funeral to plan. When you’re undead for while, you start to make friends. I decided to conveniently befriend the local mortician, who is also undead. We agreed to help each other out. I cover for him, he covers for me. I had no doubt he would allow me to stage a funeral for my new companion. Don’t get me wrong, some of us do decide to pretend to be human, but it gets old really fast. It’s easier to just fake your death to everyone who knows you, then move away and stay off the grid. I had lived like this for the last 15 years, eternally 27 years old. I liked it enough, but it got lonely. I know what you’re thinking, why didn’t you just go find a friend, Gerard? Just turn someone right away and have a buddy? It doesn’t work like that. You have to be compelled to turn someone, otherwise, you’ll just kill them. I’m not one hundred percent sure how it works, but it’s like fate or soulmates or something. You know when you see the person, then your body aches until you actually do it.   
I never felt that until I saw her. Once I did, I knew I would do anything to have her with me; not in a strictly, sexual way, mind you, but that’s part of it. I planned meticulously for a week. I even killed her aunt, so she’d have a funeral to attend. I’m not really a murder, the woman was like 90 and on death’s door, anyway. I just moved things along. It worked perfectly. She fell right into my lap, as I knew she would. One perk about being me is that I can figure out exactly what someone wants. This girl, who looked normal, calm, and honestly sort of vanilla, had some dark thoughts going in her pretty little head. Want to know a secret? You’d think I did all the work, but she was wet as soon as she sat down in that funeral home. All I had to do was give her an invitation, be a little seductive, and boom! Down the stairs, and on the embalming table she goes! That was fun. We’ll definitely do it again sometime. Maybe next time I’ll just fuck her on that table or let her ride me on it…I’m easily distracted. Where was I?   
I looked around the streets. Right! The hospital! My feet took me there while I was daydreaming. I strolled through the front door without a problem. It was normal for a priest to be in a hospital. People died daily. I nodded at the receptionist and went to the third floor. The nurse at the desk smiled.   
“Father Way! Are you here to see a family, I can buzz you in the door to the ICU?”  
“No, I’m actually here to see Fred, is he around?”  
“He’s just finishing a surgery; he should be right out. I’ll have the surgical nurse tell him you’re here.”  
“Thanks.”  
Fred had been undead for quite some time. In his 172 years on earth, he had earned doctorate degrees in six fields, his most current being a medical degree. He was a cardiac surgeon. Easy access to blood. He had only been in town for about a year, so he could get away with it for a while longer. We met a few months ago, and he was always willing to give me blood in an emergency. I had only had to take him up on it once before.   
“Father,” he said with a snide tone walking into the hallway, “good to see you.”  
“I was wondering if you could help me out with a donation.”  
“Of course! Let’s talk in my office.”  
I followed him to the next floor. We went to his office. He shut the door behind us and looked up and down the hall to make sure no one was listening. He closed the blinds to cover the only window in the room.   
“You ok, Gerard? You haven’t asked for blood in a while.”  
“I’m fine, it’s not for me.”  
He raised his eyebrows, “You turned someone?”  
“Yeah, she’s…she’s really pretty…”  
I know, the word pretty didn’t exactly do her justice, but I was so embarrassed I just needed to shut up.  
“Well, congrats are in order!”  
“I’m not sure if she’ll stick around yet, it’s only been one day, you know?”  
“Who could possibly say no to you?”  
Fred unlocked a safe in the back of his office wall. Inside was a container used for organ transport.   
“There’s a few bags in here, is that enough?”  
“Plenty. I just need to get enough in her to have energy to get her own.”  
“You should be good, then. What’d you do, wear her out?”  
He had no idea. I just rolled my eyes.   
A voice came through Fred’s speaker phone.   
“Dr. Goldstien, code blue…Dr. Goldstien, code blue in Emergency OP 3…”  
“Fuck, that’s me. Can you let yourself out, Gerard?”  
“No problem, and thanks.”  
“Anytime!” he exclaimed, running out the door.  
I put the blood bags in my inside pockets and put the container back in the safe. When I got back to the church attic, my darling girl was still asleep. I couldn’t help but stare at her for a minute or two before waking her up. She was still naked with my blood smeared on her lips and her face. How did that beautiful sight get into my coffin? I had to think with the right head, though. She needed blood.   
“Hey, c’mon…you have to wake up.”  
Her eyes fluttered open and I could have sworn I saw a flicker of a smile when she saw me. I liked it. 

Nameless   
He was the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes. He was leaning over the coffin, stroking my face. I smiled at him, but my smile faded fast. I burned with thirst and felt so weak. I couldn’t even sit up. He frowned at the state of me.   
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to let it get this bad. I’ll make it better.”  
He pulled what looked like IV bags out of his jacket pockets. The smell of blood filled my nose right through the think plastic. I would have torn them right out of his hands if I had the energy. He snapped one open and poured the blood into the mouth. So good. I scowled when he took it away. I had only gotten through half of the bag.   
“Not too fast, you’ll get sick.”  
“Ok, dad.”  
He laughed, “How do you feel?”  
“I can keep my eyes open, that’s a start.”  
“Good,” he handed me the bag back, “drink it slow. Trust me, you do not want to vomit up blood.”  
I listened. I was too hungry to give up my nourishment in any fashion. He just watched me drink for a while. When I finally had the energy, I sat up and looked around the room.   
“How long have you been staying here?”  
“A few months. The church was looking for a priest, and religious figures are always a good cover. People accept it when you’re a little odd and don’t tend to question authority.”   
“How long have you been…you know…”  
“Fifteen years.”  
“That’s it?”  
He laughed, “Yeah. If you were looking for an old-world type like you see in the movies, I’m sorry to disappoint.”  
I felt bad, “That’s not what I meant. You seem so good at it. So comfortable.”  
“It took some time. Besides, I’ve been on my own. It’s easy to get into a routine when you’re by yourself.”  
There was something sad about what he said. He looked down at his feet and rubbed the chrome handle on the side of the coffin. I put my hand on his.   
“You’re not alone anymore.”  
He didn’t look at me when he spoke, “Look, you don’t have to stay with me just because I made you. That’s not what this is. You have a choice.”  
“But I—”  
“I didn’t make you to be my play thing, either.”  
“Gerard, I—”   
“I understand if you—”  
“Listen to me!”   
God, he was talkative!  
“I like you. You’re intriguing. We have a connection. I’m not sure what it is, yet, but I like it. It feels like home. I’ll be honest here, I know you had to seduce me to turn me, but the sex is fucking great and there’s no putting a hold on that.”  
He cackled.   
“What’s so funny?”  
“I think the tables have turned.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You seduce me every time I look at you.”  
I didn’t know what to say to that. I hadn’t had many boyfriends, and certainly no fuck buddies. For some odd reason, every sexual thought I’d been ashamed of seemed ok now that I was with him. It didn’t matter to me what we were. We didn’t need to label it, we just needed to experience it. He finally looked me in the eye when I squeezed his hand. I drained the bag of blood and he handed me another one.   
“When you’re feeling up to it, we have to go to your house and then plan out your death.”  
“Well that’s a sentence you don’t hear every day.”   
“I was thinking I could hit you with a car.”  
“And again.”  
He scowled, annoyed at my flippant attitude. I decided to play nice.  
“Ok, ok I’ll be serious. Why do we have to do this anyway?”  
“Well, we don’t have to, but trust me, it’s easier. Sooner or later, people will notice you aren’t yourself and then you have to leave on the fly and clean up the mess. It’s not fun. I suggest you do it my way and pretend to die. Then we’ll move and start over somewhere.”  
The idea was appealing. I had no close relatives anyway. My parents had died, I had no siblings. My best friends, however few they were, would be upset. I felt such a strong connection to Gerard, I couldn’t leave him. And I could become anyone.   
“Ok, I’ll do it.”  
“Good. Drink up, we’ll go out as soon as it gets dark.”  
“Hey, why can you go out in the sun and I can’t?”  
“You can, just not yet. Being in the sun drains your energy. If you’ve got a lot of blood in your system, you can be out for a few hours and be ok. If you have none, well…you’d walk outside and pass out. The moon has the opposite effect, it’s energizing. Like a battery. If you’re low on blood it’ll help you sustain until you can get your hands on some.”  
“Interesting.”  
“I usually sleep between eleven in the morning and five in the evening, when the sun is strongest. I feel better that way.”  
“So vampires do need sleep!”  
“Not as much as humans. If you have a very steady, constant blood supply you can go a couple days without sleep and feel pretty normal.”  
“Cool.”  
We chatted all day while I finished every drop of blood from the bags. When the sun went down, Gerard smiled.   
“I can’t wait to see you kill someone.”  
“What if I can’t do it?”  
“You’ll be fine. We’ll find you someone that the world would be better without. Get dressed.”  
I put my funeral clothes on. I couldn’t wait to stop at my apartment and get some fresh clothes. The weird thing was, I didn’t need a shower. I also noticed that I hadn’t needed a toilet in over 24 hours…odd. That was going to take some getting used to. No need whatsoever for a bathroom. We took Gerard’s car to my place. He helped me pack clothes, makeup, and other necessities into a suitcase. I found a box of tampons in the closet.  
“Umm…awkward question…” I said, holding the box in the air, “am I gonna need these?”  
“Nope. You’re free from the trap of menstruation.”  
I could have cried tears of joy. I threw the box back in the closet. I also guessed that meant I couldn’t get pregnant. That was fine by me! I never wanted children.  
We finished packing my stuff and made the apartment look like I had just strolled out for some errands. I left a couple used coffee cups in the sink, threw the junk mail on the counter, and said goodbye. When we got back into the car, Gerard took a deep breath.   
“Let’s get this over with, sooner, rather than later.”  
“How does it work?”  
“Play dead. Easy. Don’t breathe, don’t move, and don’t react no matter what you hear, ok?”  
“Don’t breathe!?”  
“You can hold your breath for a whole day. Trust me, I tested it out. Now, I’ll hit you with the car. You won’t get hurt, but it’ll look real to anyone who sees. I’ll drive off before anyone sees me, and then the panicking humans will do the rest.”  
“What about when they take my body?”  
“It’s all covered. I’m going to go get a friend to come by as soon as I drive away. He’s a mortician. I use his services all the time.”  
“Such as renting out his workspace to seduce women?”  
“That was just for you,” he winked, “Now, they’ll leave you in the morgue overnight. I’ll meet you there and we’ll lay low for a couple days until you actually get a funeral service. That’s the hard part. You have to lay there and not react to anything.”  
“Can’t we just put an urn out and say I was cremated?”  
“Nope. Humans need closure. They need to see you dead, otherwise, if someone runs into you…they’ll always wonder.”  
He had thought of everything. Damn. He found an intersection without traffic cameras with a couple of bystanders and we got the show on the road. Getting hit by a car doesn’t hurt when you’re undead. It’s like getting flicked in the nose by your annoying uncle when you’re a kid. As soon as I landed on the ground, I held my breath and stayed motionless. I heard Gerard’s tires screech as he sped away, drowned out by the incessant screams of a stranger. Someone was calling 9-1-1. It was effortless to hold my breath. Gerard was right. I just relaxed and let my body go limp when the coroner picked me up. I could tell I was in a moving car. I listened to the mindless chatter of humans as they moved me from the vehicle into some sort of building. Being in a body bag was a little odd, but not too bad. I was left alone in a room, in the bag.   
I let my mind wonder since I had nothing to look at. I couldn’t risk letting myself out. I didn’t even know if there were windows or open doors where I was. If a human saw me crawling out of a body bag, they’d have a heart attack. I didn’t want to kill anyone yet. I thought of Gerard and how he sounded so sad when he said he had been alone before me. Who made him? Why did he separate with that person? What took him so long to find a person to…well, whatever this was…  
My thoughts were interrupted by a door opening and shutting. The bag zippered open, and I was looking up at Gerard, dressed in his priest garb, and another man around the same age.   
“How you doing?” Gerard smiled.   
“Lovely.”  
“I’m Steve, I’ll be your mortician for the next couple of days,” the other guy said with a smile.   
“Hi, Steve.”  
“How’s the afterlife treating you?”  
Steve was a joker. I liked him.   
“Sorry about your embalming table.”  
“I don’t wanna know. That’s what disinfectants are for, no offense.”  
“None taken.”  
“Ok let’s get you outta here.”   
They zipped the bag back up and I played dead until we got to the funeral home. When we were all in the basement, Gerard let me out of the body bag.   
“Sorry, but we still have to stick around here. Can’t risk anyone seeing you. I got you a couple bags of blood to hold you over until then.”  
“Thanks.”  
Steve went about his business upstairs. Gerard went to get my suitcase from the car while I sat on the embalming table. I didn’t think I’d be back here so soon. My entire world had changed in less than twenty-four hours. One minute, you’re working a dead end office job, living in a shitty studio apartment, not even able to get a date; the next minute, you’re fucking a vampire dressed as a priest at your aunt’s funeral, preparing to be on the run as a member of the undead club. When Gerard returned, I changed into new clothes. Steve brought me a packet of papers.   
“What’s this?”  
“Your funeral arrangements. Pick what you want, and I’ll just say you had a pre-planned funeral package.”  
“Seriously?”  
“Yeah, don’t worry about it. I’m not hurting for cash, and honestly, I get a kick outta this shit.”   
It was weird picking out flowers and a casket for myself. I kept things as simple as possible. Thankfully, I already had a burial plot next to my parents. Steve said they could just dig it up, then burry an empty coffin there to make it look real. No one would know the difference once they let me climb out. It would be like I was gone forever.  
Steve was right. Things went as smoothly as ever. A few friends came to morn me, along with a couple of cousins. They looked down at my body unknowing of my ability to sit up at any moment and snap their necks. Gerard gave a eulogy full of hidden agenda. If he was trying to make this difficult for me, he succeeded. I wanted to laugh the entire time.   
“…the loss of such a young, beautiful lady can baffle the mind, and even make us question God. I urge you to keep your faith knowing that in some capacity, she will live on, in innocence and purity.”  
Innocence and purity, my ass, Father Way! The next morning, they pretended to bury me next to my parents. After everyone was gone, Gerard and Steve let me out of the casket. Steve resealed it and lowered it into the ground. The grave diggers would be here in a few minutes to cover it up for good. I had to get out quick. Steve shook Gerard’s hand.  
“I’ll miss you, dude. Take care, of him, ok?” Steve said, looking at me.  
“I will. Thank you.”  
“Anytime.”  
Gerard had hitched a trailer to the back of his car. I guessed it had our coffins inside. Our suitcases were in the backseat.   
“So, where do you wanna go?” he smiled, starting the car.  
“Um…I don’t know, I never thought about it.”  
“Well, start thinking. I have plenty of cash, so don’t worry about that. For now, we’re heading to New Jersey.”  
“New Jersey?”  
“Yeah. There’s someone I want you to meet.”  
“Ex-girlfriend?”  
“Ha! No. My brother.”


	4. What I Do For a Living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey, murder, and smut

Part 4 What I Do For A Living   
Belleville, New Jersey was average looking. There were some nice spots, some run-down spots, and some deserted spots. Gerard parallel parked the car along a street of row homes. It wasn’t as run down as other sections, but it wasn’t the greatest. When we got out of the car, Gerard put his hood up and made sure it was hiding his face.   
“What are you doing that for?”  
“I grew up here. I have to be careful. These people were at my funeral fifteen years ago.”  
“Oh! Right…Wait, does your brother…is he...?”  
“He’s human, but he knows. He’s the only human who does. He has a wife and kids, but they think I’m dead, too. I never met them. We always have to meet up at our parents’ house, and even that’s tricky. I can’t even use the driveway! We have to walk another couple of blocks.”  
It was sad. I had no parents to miss, but Gerard had a brother, parents, and nieces and nephews he could never even meet. We walked up the driveway in front of a small, two story white house. We didn’t go to the front door. Gerard led me around the side of the house to a basement door. He knocked twice. A moment later, a tall, thin, blonde man answered the door. He gave Gerard a small smile and hugged him tightly.   
“C’mon, before someone sees,” he said quietly, waving us both inside.   
The basement was set up like a teenager’s makeshift hang out. I imagined Gerard and his brother spending time in here as kids.   
“I’m Mikey,” his brother said, extending his hand out.  
“Nice to meet you,” I said.   
He shivered slightly when he shook my hand, not used to the cold.   
“Sorry, you’re the only other one I’ve met.”  
When he smirked, you could see the resemblance between him and Gerard. He carried himself differently, but they were definitely brothers. I let them chat about life, catching each other up. Mikey showed us pictures of his wife and children. He had two adorable girls and a lovely home.   
“I’m so glad you’re happy, Mikey. I’m so sorry that I can’t be there.”  
“It’s not your fault. I told you that a million times. The girls watch old home movies of you and me all the time. They love you in their own way, trust me,” Mikey smiled, then turned to me, “So how the hell did a lovely person like you get tangled up with my brother?”  
Oh god…how was I supposed to explain that? I looked to Gerard for help. Mikey caught my expression.  
“Or do I not want to know?” he looked back to Gerard, who had guilt written all over his face, “I’ll take that as a yes. Well, at any rate, he better be good to you.”  
“He is.”  
“We’re not getting married or anything, Mikey!” Gerard snapped.   
Mikey put his hands up in surrender. I just laughed. Our visit was cut short when Mikey got a text from his mother saying that she would be home soon. Gerard and I hugged Mikey and walked back to the car. Gerard was quiet on our drive. He had booked us a hotel room two towns over, as not to run into anyone he knew. He was silent until we got out of the car. He walked over to me as soon as we got out and hugged me tightly.   
“I’m glad I have you.”  
That’s all he said, then he took our suitcases and we went to check in. Our room was on the top floor. As soon as we got inside, Gerard shut all the curtains. Thankfully, they were thick enough to completely block out the sun. He looked at the clock on the nightstand. 6:04pm.  
“We have a couple hours until dark. Then it’s time to go out.”  
“Go out and do what?”  
“You get to find your own dinner tonight.”  
I gulped. I wasn’t so sure I could actually kill someone.   
“You’ll be fine,” Gerard said, reading my nervous face, “In fact, I think you’ll better at it than you think. That innocent, sweet face…those eyes…you’ll just rope them in and then—”  
He made a chomping motion with his teeth.   
“I don’t think so.”  
“No?”  
“I can’t ‘rope in’ anybody, Gerard.”  
“You did that to me.”  
“Please.”  
He looked serious. He sat down on the bed and patted the empty space next to him. Once I sat down he laid back and pulled me down with him.   
“I didn’t tell you this before, because I didn’t know if it would be too much for you. I saw you about a week ago. I was just walking around at night and I saw you leaving a grocery store. I watched you walk to your car and get in. From that moment I knew I absolutely needed you in my life. I felt that pull. I did exactly what I had to do to get you. Now that you’re here, I can’t imagine you being gone.”  
“You planned it? Like, just to…get me?”  
“It’s hard to explain. It’s a vampire thing. You can’t, and don’t, just turn anybody. You have to be compelled to. You need to know this, because you might feel this way about someone one day and I want you to be prepared. I wasn’t. I was told I’d be alone for the rest of my days. When I saw you…that all came to an end.”  
He kissed me. He was right. It felt perfect. I didn’t even know him, but I couldn’t imagine never touching my lips to his again.   
“Gerard?”  
“Yeah?”  
“You said I might feel that way about someone someday…what if I don’t want to? What if I just want you?”  
“Honestly, I’m not sure there are any vampires who never turned anyone. Maybe. Either way, you’ll always have me, whether you turn someone else or not.”   
He kissed me again, biting my lip lightly, not enough to draw blood. This was different. I could feel it in the way he touched me and started taking off my clothes. So Gerard had a sweet, lovey-dovey, side, huh? I climbed out from underneath him and turned him onto his back. If he wanted love making, he was going to get it. I undressed him slowly, kissing his neck, licking his chest, listening to him sigh. If he had never felt loved, if he really believed he was going to be alone, I wanted him to come out of this experience knowing with one hundred percent certainty that that was the biggest load of shit. How could anyone not love him? I kissed and touched every inch of his body. He leaned up against a pile of pillows, lifted my skirt up, and pulled me onto his lap. He pulled me down to kiss him.   
“Please, I want you,” he whispered.   
I felt his hips push upward against me, his hard length against my thigh.   
“I’m all yours.”  
I stood up and took off the rest of my clothes. He gripped my hips when I climbed back onto his lap, lowering me over him. I didn’t see his face before when we were fucking. Now I got to watch him close-up. He looked so beautiful with his lips parted, his head titled back, eyes closed. He tried to move his hips, gripping me tighter. I leaned down and ran my fingers through his hair, whispering.   
“Let me do the work, ok? Just relax.”  
He smiled and nodded, loosening his grip on me so I had more control. An important thing I learned: Gerard is loud as fuck when he’s not in control. I said a silent prayer for whoever was in the room next to us. Hopefully they were either out to dinner or were adults that didn’t care about hearing their neighbors have sex. Thankfully, the bed felt like a super fluffy pillow-top mattress. No noise. I was always self-conscious about those things. Gerard, apparently not so much. He did look amazing when he was moaning, though. His lips glistened with saliva from his tongue, little bite marks from where he bit his own lip. I grabbed the headboard, angling myself forward, starting to come. I sped up, letting myself go over him.   
“I’m gonna come,” he sighed, grabbing my hips and thrusting hard against me, pulling me down, only causing another wave of pleasure to course through my body, “Damn. You should be on top more often.”  
“And you should listen. I told you to let me do the work,” I said with a wink, “next time I’ll have to tie your hands down.”  
“I might like that.”  
“Noted.”  
I laid on top of him, snuggling into his chest.   
It dawned on me that we weren’t in a coffin.   
“Is it weird that I think it’s odd to be in a bed? I want to be snuggling in your coffin.”  
“It’s not weird. This is the first time I’ve had to be in a bed in a while, and I agree. It’d be a tight squeeze in my coffin, would you be ok with that?”  
“Yeah, of course.”  
“Good, because I’d like to try it out. I still didn’t get to fuck you in mine, either. I’m looking forward to it.”  
“Speaking of which, um…I don’t have to actually fuck people before killing them, do I?”  
“God, no! Sometimes you don’t even have to kiss them. Some people are easy. One look, one smile, and they’re in your hands. You get them alone and just chomp. Other people, sometimes you have to make out a little. But that’s it, I promise.”  
“Ok. I think I’m ready to try.”  
“Good. Let’s find you something to wear.”  
I started to put on makeup while Gerard dug through my suitcase. He found a blue dress that I used to wear when I actually had friends to go out with in college.   
“Woah…put this on, sugar!”  
“I don’t know, it’s been awhile since I’ve worn it, it might be tight.”  
“Try it on.”  
I put on underwear and a bra and pulled the dress over my head.   
“Zip me up?”  
The dress zipped. I was shocked, honestly.   
Gerard stepped back and looked at me, “Spin around…yeah, wow…you’re wearing that. It’ll be like throwing fish food in a pond. And I’m gonna have to tear into that when we get back. If you’re up for it.”  
“Something tells me I might be.”  
We finished getting ready and headed out. Gerard saw a few advertisements for a band playing at a club a couple of towns over. We had time, so we took the hour drive to see them. He insisted that crowded places were better. I would have more of a selection and we’d be likely to go unnoticed. When we got to the bar, it was packed with people. Whoever this band was, they were popular. It was too early for the music to start, so we ordered drinks and sat at the bar with a seat in between us. Gerard explained that it wouldn’t work well for us to look like a couple. We even walked into the club five minutes apart. It was insanely difficult since Gerard was wearing insanely tight jeans and had put on eyeliner. It dawned on me earlier than I had only seen him pretending to be a priest. He looked even better in his punky clothes and makeup. He was worried at first that I wouldn’t like it and even tried to wipe the makeup off before we left the hotel room. I put the skids to that, fast! He looked fantastic.   
I ordered a drink and took tiny sips from it. Gerard told me it would taste nasty, even if it was a favorite drink at a human. Damn, he was right. My cranberry and vodka tasted like bleach. It was more for show, anyway. Now I just had to look around for a meal. Just like looking at a restaurant menu, right? Gerard gave me an encouraging look as if to remind me that the night was young, and to take my time, as he had explained in the car.   
After a few minutes, the bar became more crowded. After another hour, it was packed. I could barely move. I got off my chair to look around as the band took to the stage. A heavily tattooed man stood in front of the microphone, tuning his guitar. He had a kind smile. I definitely didn’t want to kill him. I’d feel really guilty. He whispered a few things to his bandmates, then said a low “check, check” into the microphone.   
“Hi everyone, thanks for coming out to see us,” he said, his beautiful smile shining in the lights, “my name is Frank, and we are Pencey Prep.”  
He started jamming away on his guitar. They were good. I wanted to stay and listen, but I had to find someone to sink my teeth into. I looked around the room. The people toward the front by the stage seemed to be mostly younger adults, too close to kids for my comfort. I moved back by the bar. Gerard had moved from his seat, but I couldn’t see him. Suddenly, he was behind me. He whispered so fast I couldn’t turn around.   
“Guy in the back corner, black jacket. He’s been looking at you. It’ll be easy, trust me.”   
Gerard skedaddled so fast I didn’t even see where he went. I looked back to the corner of the room, there I saw black jacket guy. He was ok. I could at least pretend to enjoy making out with him if need be. I smiled at him, catching his eye. He smiled back. I definitely got some creeper vibes. Maybe this is why Gerard thought I’d be ok with killing him. I made my way over to the bar. It only took a moment for him to approach me.   
“Hi.”  
“Hi,” I said with a smile, I wasn’t good at flirting. I really hoped this guy didn’t drag things out.   
“Have you seen this band before?” he asked, nodding toward the stage.  
“No, I’ve never heard of them till tonight.”  
“They’re good.”  
“They are.”  
I turned toward him, so he would believe I wasn’t trying to get rid of him with boring small talk. He put his hand right on my ass. Ugh. I pretended that I liked it. It was difficult, but I was thirsty, and his arteries screamed at me.   
“Wanna find a private place, sweetie?” he said, a very poor attempt to be flirtatious.   
“Sure.”  
We ended up in his car. Cramped, but it was a nice Mercedes. Too bad it was about to get bloodied up. Leather interior, too. The parking lot was deserted, and he had parked far away from the lamp posts. Perfect. He pulled me into the back seat onto his lap and kissed me. It was awful. Not like Gerard’s soft, beautiful kisses. I played along until he was sure I was going to put out. As soon as I felt his guard was down, I bit hard into his neck, chocking him as I did so, so that he couldn’t scream. I sucked his blood as fast as I could. His kissing and his attitude may have been awful, but damn the blood was good. Even better than from the bag! He was dead as a doornail by the time I finished. I smiled at my accomplishment and laid him down in the backseat. I hadn’t made as much of a mess as I thought I would. I could feel the blood on my face, but my dress was clean. I reached into the front seat and popped the trunk. There was a sun visor and blanket. I covered his body with the blanket and put up the sun visor so no one would look directly into the windshield and see a suspicious, blanket covered, human shaped lump in the back seat. I cleaned my face and made my way back inside. The band seemed to be just coming back from a break. They started up again. Frank now had some kind of makeup on his face. It looked cool! It suited him, just like it suited Gerard. Gerard met up with me in the crowd. He looked a little unnerved at first, but when he saw my smile, he mirrored it.   
“I’m guessing it went well.”  
“For me, yes, for him, no.”  
Gerard laughed and put his arms around me, “C’mon, let’s just have some fun.”


	5. You're Out of the Band

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankie :)

Part 5 You’re Out of the Band   
Gerard  
After the show, we came back to the hotel and fucked for two hours. Sorry for my bluntness, but you’ll understand why that’s important in a bit. My lovely girl was sleeping next to me, now. She had gotten a taste for biting after her first kill and took to biting me in the bedroom, which was fine by me. She had some blood left over on her lips. I touched her glowing skin in the moonlight. I didn’t deserve her. Part of me wanted to get up and leave, because at this point, I wasn’t worthy of being in the same room.   
It started at the club. I kept my eye on her for the first few minutes, knowing she was nervous as hell. I wasn’t worried. She was tougher than she looked. The music was pretty good. I looked up at the stage and locked eyes with the lead singer. He had a kind smile and kind eyes. His hair did this flip when he moved around. It was nice. He was covered in tattoos. Brave fucker. If my heart could still beat, it would have skipped one. I felt it in my stomach. I felt lightheaded. It was the same feeling I got when I saw her that night for the first time. Oh no…how could this happen? This couldn’t be…no way. I must have been wrong. He was good looking. Maybe it was a little crush? I decided to see for myself. I waited for a bit. I saw a guy in the corner making eyes at my girl. It wasn’t the greatest feeling and I wanted to punch him in the face, but I knew he’d be perfect for her to kill. He was hard up and a creep. No one needed him around. I saw her in the crowd and made my way up to her. On my way, I locked eyes with the singer called Frank again. Electricity jolted through me. I needed some space. I found my girl, filled her in about the guy as quickly as I could, and bolted to the men’s restroom.   
I leaned over the sink. This could not be happening. No way. To my utter horror, the door opened and in walked Frank. He smiled at me, of course he did…that beautiful fucking smile.   
“Hey man, how’s it going?”  
“Good. You sound great out there.”  
“Thanks. Hey, I don’t mean to sound lame or anything, but did you do your own eyeliner?”  
“Yeah, why?”  
“I’ve been fucking around with it and I just can’t do it right.”  
I couldn’t help but smile at him. He was so adorable. All the same feelings I have with my girl came flooding in. If I could I would just shove him against the wall and kiss him. Instead I managed to answer him.   
“It takes practice. Took me a few years to get it. Honestly though, just do something easy and crazy and people will dig it.”  
“You think?”  
He looked at himself in the mirror. If he was doubting his attractiveness, I would slap him.   
“Here, allow me.”  
I took out my eyeliner from my pocket and looked at his face for a moment. I had an idea. I drew an X over each of his eyes.   
“There, check it out.”  
“Dude! I never would have thought of that! Fuck!”  
“See? Now you don’t have to worry about wearing it the normal way. You can’t fuck up the letter X.”  
“Wow, dude. That’s so rad. I could kiss you.”  
Oh boy. There was silence between us. Frank was blushing. I have no clue what I was thinking, but I leaned in and kissed him. It was quick, but it was nice. He smiled and looked at the floor. Shit. I felt like an ass.   
“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have just—”  
“No, no, it’s okay, dude,” Frank said, face bright red.   
We stood there for another moment. He shocked me when he spoke.  
“Can you do it again?”  
“Uh..yeah..”  
This time, he leaned into me first. I kissed him slowly. It was perfect. Just like when I kissed her. The door opened, interrupting us.   
“Hey Frank, we’re back on.”  
“Coming.”  
He looked at me one more time before turning around.   
“Um, catch you later, dude,” he said, trying to be collected.   
Fuck. Once I was alone in the bathroom again, I tried to gather my thoughts. Did I just cheat? I mean, she said no labels…but…I couldn’t deny that I was in love with her. But I felt the pull. I wanted to turn Frank. It was the same exact feeling. Ugh. I heard the music resume. I walked out into the crowd. I saw her looking for me. My heart sank for a split second, and then when her eyes connected with mine, it was like my worries disappeared. Her beautiful face lit up with pride. She had done it. I smiled with her. We danced, we laughed, we jammed out to Frank’s music. After the show was over, she was excited to meet Frank.   
“I have to talk to that guy! He’s so fucking talented!”  
“Um, maybe we should just go. You know, I don’t want to bother him…”  
“Nonsense! He seems so nice and down to earth.”  
She waited until the crowd thinned. Frank was packing up his gear.   
“Hi!” she said brightly, “your band is so good!”  
“Thanks!” Frank smiled back. He hopped off the stage and stood next to her.   
“My friend and I just wanted to say hi.”   
She pointed at me. I locked eyes with Frank and waved shyly. He blushed and walked toward me.   
“Hey! I thought you left.”  
“Nope, still here.”  
Shit shit shit.   
“I um..I’m glad you liked the show.”  
“Yeah you’re really good.”  
I smiled at my girl, hoping she wouldn’t notice anything weird. She looked at Frank’s face.   
“I love your makeup! It’s so different! Did you do that during the break? I don’t remember it being there earlier.”  
“Yeah, actually, your—”   
“Frank! We gotta go!” one of Frank’s bandmates yelled from the stage.   
“Sorry, guys, I gotta go, but maybe you can catch another show sometime soon?”  
He looked me right in the eyes when he said that,..my heart,,,  
“Sure! Wouldn’t miss it!”  
Guilt clawed at me the whole drive back to the hotel. I was afraid. How could I get the urge to turn someone so soon after finding my perfect girl? Less than a week and I was already fucking it up. Yet, as much as my heart felt pulled to Frank, it was equally as strong for her. Nothing was diminished. I wanted her. I wanted to be close to her, to show her how badly I needed her. It took me everything to not strip her right in the elevator. When we got to our room, I pressed her up against the wall and kissed her as hard as I could.   
“Gerard, what’s up with you? What—?”  
“Just let me do this.”   
“Ok.”  
And that’s were we ended up. On floor, the bed, the bathroom, the bed again…it was so satisfying. Yet, here I was, watching her sleep next to me, wishing Frank was here, too. That pull was still there, and it would be, until I turned him. Fuck. I couldn’t sleep. I got out of bed and left a note for her in case she woke up. I just needed a walk, or a drive. I got into the car and drive aimlessly. Well, at least it seemed aimless. The compulsion to turn Frank would lead me right to him if I let it, and I did. Oddly enough, I saw Frank standing outside of the club, smoking a cigarette. What the hell was he still doing there at this time of night? Everyone else had left. I parked the car and walked up to him. He looked pissed.   
“Frank? What are you doing?”  
“What do you care?”  
I wasn’t expecting that. The Frank I saw earlier was nearly a different person. He looked at the ground and stomped out his cigarette.  
“Sorry, man, I didn’t mean to snap at you, it’s just a rough night. I got kicked out of my band.”  
“What? Why?”  
I moved closer to him and leaned against the wall. He smiled.   
“You.”  
“Sorry?”  
“The guys…the guys didn’t know I like guys as well as the ladies. They weren’t to happy to catch our little kiss in the bathroom.”  
“Oh…Frank…oh my god, I’m so sorry.”  
“They don’t want a fucking faggot in their band. So, here I am. I’m rooming with my drummer, so he wants me out of our apartment by the end of the week. So I am bandless, homeless, and friendless. Fuck my life.”  
“Shit, dude.”  
My heart broke. I wanted to tell him that I could end all those problems. I could I turn him right then and there. But…my girl… Even still, I couldn’t just leave him stranded.   
“Hey Frank, I don’t mean to be weird, but me and my friend are staying at a hotel for a couple of nights in Monte Clair, wanna hang out with us for a bit?”  
He looked like he didn’t know what to say.  
“Your friend, you mean that girl that was with you?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Is she your girlfriend?”  
“It’s…complicated.”  
“It’s ok if she is, most dudes who kiss me have girlfriends and well, you know how that goes. Or do you?”  
“Not really. I’m usually attracted to women, but…you know.”  
He nodded, “Well your girlfriend or whatever she is, she seems nice. She’s pretty, if you don’t mind me saying so.”  
“She is, yeah. So are you.”  
I didn’t know what I was saying. The words came tumbling out. It was my instincts telling me what to do to get him to come with me.   
“You think so, huh? Pretty boy?” Frank laughed.   
“Yeah, I do.”  
“Alright, what have I got to lose? Take me to your hotel and murder me in my sleep. Make sure you kiss me first, though, I wanna die happy.”  
Oh, Frank…if he only knew.


	6. Caught Me In a Mess of Trouble Again

Part 6 Caught Me in a Mess of Trouble Again  
Nameless  
I was really confused when I heard the door open and close. Gerard peeked his head around the wall.   
“Sugar you might wanna put some clothes on.”  
“Why?”   
I was still sleepy. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.   
“We have a guest. Long story.”  
“Alright. Gerard stepped back out into the hall. I put clothes on and brushed my hair. opened the door to see Frank and Gerard standing there in the hall.   
“Frank? What are you doing here? I mean, I didn’t mean it like that.”  
“My night went to shit and Gerard invited me. I’m sorry if you were sleeping. I brought you a coffee to make it up to you.”  
“That’s so sweet! It’s ok, I’m glad to see you.”  
I took the coffee, even though I knew I wouldn’t drink it. I could at least pretend. I sat on the bed. Frank sat next to me. Gerard stretched out on the floor.   
“So what’s going on? You ok?”  
“Wanna fill her in, Gerard?”  
“Frank’s bandmates kicked him out of the band, and in turn, his apartment.”  
Frank seemed so sweet, why would they do that? Their show was perfect…what could have happened between then and now?  
“Why?”  
“They found out he’s bisexual,” Gerard sighed.   
“Well that’s ridiculous. I’m sorry, Frank.”  
“It’s ok. I’ll figure something out.”  
He looked so sad, like he could cry at any moment.   
“How long were you in the band?”  
“Nearly ten years.”  
“Wow! Wait, they didn’t know you were bisexual? After ten years?”  
“I hid it well, to be honest.”  
“How’d they find out?”  
Frank suddenly became very interested in the tattoos on his hands. I looked at Gerard.   
“They saw him kiss a guy” Gerard sighed.  
“Oh, that’s all? That’s nothing. What a bunch of assholes! You need new friends, dude.”  
I took his hand and held it. He seemed so comfortable. It was refreshing. Gerard looked nervous.   
“So who’d you kiss, Frank? Was he cute?”  
“Yeah, he was really cute.”  
I looked at Gerard and laughed. He looked mortified.   
“Gerard what’s wrong? You look like you’re about to pass out. You’re not weirded out hearing about guys kissing, are you?”  
I laughed. No one else did. I looked from Gerard to Frank, and back to Gerard.   
“Gerard…were you the one kissing Frank?”  
He was shaking.   
“I uh…”  
“It’s ok if you were. Hell, I’d kiss Frank! You said you like girls, too right, Frank?”  
“Yeah,” Frank blushed.   
I held his face in my hands and gave him a small kiss on the mouth.  
“See? No big deal.”  
Frank pushed my shoulder, his face beat red.   
Gerard looked even more nervous. What the hell was going on? I had enough of the mystery.  
“Gerard, please tell me why you look like you’re seeing a ghost.”  
“I…um, Frank, can you excuse us for just a moment?”  
“Sure. I saw a snack machine down the hall, I’ll go raid it.”  
Frank went out into the hallway. Gerard moved to the bed to sit next to me.  
“Something weird happened at the club,” he started, “I…got this weird feeling. I don’t know what I was thinking…”  
“Gerard, if you like guys, too, that’s ok. I don’t care if you kissed Frank.”  
“That’s not exactly it, though. I got that feeling…like I have with you…but with Frank.”  
“Oh…”  
He felt the pull with another person. That’s why he was so afraid to tell me. It wasn’t just a harmless kiss. He had feelings for Frank like he had for me.   
“I…” Gerard stuttered, “I still love you, I promise, I do. I don’t feel anything less for you.”  
He looked like he was about to cry.   
“You’re saying you think you love both of us.”  
“Yes.”  
“And you need to turn Frank?”  
“Yes.”  
I thought for a moment. I imagined Frank being part of us. Our duo becoming a trio.   
“Ok. Sure.”  
“What?”  
“I said ok, sure.”  
“Even if…if it turns out that Frank and I…”  
“You can fuck Frank, Gerard. I don’t care. Actually, it’s kinda hot.”  
He looked like he won the lottery.   
“And I won’t lose you?”  
“No. Of course not. Unless you say Frank’s better than me, then we might have a problem.”   
He blushed and looked at the floor.   
“Are you gonna turn him now?”  
“He thinks we’re human, I don’t want to scare the shit out of him.”  
“Something tells me you won’t. This guy can handle it.”  
“So your approach is to literally just ask him?”  
“Yep. Then after he turns, you guys can make out or do whatever. Trust me, I have a feeling he’s going to be intrigued.”   
There was a knock on the door.   
“It’s me, guys, can I come in?” Frank yelled from the hall.   
“Sure!” I yelled back. This was gonna be fun.   
Frank came in with a bag of chips and a bottle of water. Enjoy that while you can…  
“Frank, we want to help you with your situation,” I smiled.   
“Oh yeah? Like how?”  
“What if you didn’t have to worry about a home, cash, or anything, and you could concentrate on finding a new band?”  
“That’d be great, but I don’t really see that happening.”  
“We do.”  
Gerard rolled his eyes. Frank looked at him.   
“Dude what is she talking about?”  
“There’s something we didn’t tell you about us. We’re…ugh…”  
“We’re vampires,” I chimed in, looking Frank right in the eyes.   
“No…like, for real? Or one of those weird cults…”  
“Real. Gerard turned me.”  
Frank narrowed his eyes, looking from me to Gerard, back to me. I opened my mouth and poked my teeth.   
“See? Fangs.”  
I let Frank get close up to look.   
“Huh…Do you have them, too?”  
Gerard opened his mouth to show Frank his teeth.  
“No shit…wow. Do you have coffins?”  
“Yeah. They’re in a trailer hitched to my car. We’re in the process of moving. You can look out in the parking lot, we’re parked right out the window.”   
“No fucking shit!” Frank said, looking through the curtain.   
Gerard looked confused.   
“You’re not scared?”  
“No.”  
“And you don’t think we’re lying?”  
“Nope.”  
“How do you know?”  
“First of all, I knew there was something off about you two, no offense. I mean, your skin tone is like printer paper. Second, Missy over here has not touched that coffee since I handed it to her and it’s the best damn coffee in the world! No one would ignore that coffee, unless their tastes weren’t human.”  
Gerard looked at me, satisfied with that answer.   
“Well,” I sighed, “you wanna do this?”  
“Do I wanna join your weird vampire group with associated sexual benefits? Sure. And I am fully aware that you two bang each other, it’s written all over your faces.”  
Now I was the embarrassed one. Frank noticed right away.   
“Don’t be embarrassed. You’re too cute for that. Is this gonna hurt? How’d he turn you?”  
My eyes widened. I looked at Gerard who was laughing. He answered for me.   
“Yeah it’s gonna hurt a bit, but then you’re gonna fall asleep, so you won’t feel anything after that. I, um…distracted her so it would cut down on the pain a little.”  
“I see,” Frank muttered, “You don’t have to do that for me. I can take it.”   
“Gerard, you can’t just turn him in here. It’ll get messy and he needs a coffin to sleep in. He’ll be uncomfortable in here.”  
“Hmmm… we can always wait until tomorrow. We’ll find a new place, that way he can use my coffin until we can steal one.”  
“Are you ok with that, Frank? You can stay here with us tonight.”  
“Really? I mean, I don’t want to go home and face my soon to be ex-roommate…”  
“Of course! Sleep here and we’ll figure this out tomorrow. I’ll sleep on the floor, you can have the bed with Gerard.”  
“No way! I am not letting a lady sleep on the floor.”  
“It’s not 1882, I can sleep on the floor, Frank.”  
“Nope,” he said, grabbing a couple of pillows and a blanket from the closet and making himself a spot on the floor.  
Gerard turned off the light, “Goodnight, guys.”  
“Goodnight,” Frank yawned.  
After a few moments of silence, he sat up, “Hey wait, vampires sleep?”  
“Yes, Frank, we sleep,” I smiled.   
“I knew Stephanie Meyer was full of shit.”


	7. A Partner in Crime

Part 7 A Partner in Crime   
Frank  
When I opened my eyes, I nearly forgot where I was. It all came back as I stared at the ceiling. Gerard. His girlfriend-but-not-girlfriend, vampires…they were ready and willing to accept me as one of them. How the hell did this happen? Oh yeah, I was blatantly rejected by my only human friends. That might push a guy to completely turn his life upside down and join the undead. I could hear them kissing. They were cute together.   
“Hey guys, I’m still here, you know. I didn’t run away in fear.”  
“Hi, Frank,” Gerard said, leaning over the side of the bed to smile down at me, “Wanna get off the floor?”  
“Yeah my back is killing me.”  
“Don’t say I didn’t offer!” she said, scooting over to make room for me next to her so she was between Gerard and me.   
I sat up against the headboard, “I need a cigarette and coffee.”  
Gerard sighed, “I need blood. In the mess of things yesterday, I kind of forgot to feed myself.”  
“What happens if you don’t get any blood?”  
“No energy. It’s really sunny out today, and it’s only two in the afternoon…that doesn’t help.”  
“The sun drains your energy, and if you don’t have enough blood, you just collapse. The moon gives you energy, not as much as blood, though. It’s like a temporary generator,” she explained.   
“Got it.”  
“I’m gonna need something in my system if I’m going to turn you,” Gerard sighed.   
“I’ll go get you something,” she smiled, “I did pretty good last night!”  
“I’ll help!” I chimed in on instinct. I wanted to do this.   
“No, Frank. You’re still human.”   
“C’mon, don’t I have a right to see what I’m getting in to? Plus then I can help. And I can get coffee on the way back. Besides, I want a peek at those coffins in the parking lot.”   
Gerard rolled his eyes, but his girl was all for it.   
“It’s my errand, and I say Frank comes with me.”  
Gerard waved us away in a gesture of surrender. In all fairness, he did look too tired to argue. I took a shower while she got dressed and ready to go out. I also learned that vampires don’t need toilets and are perpetually clean, so no need for bathing. When we were ready to go, we stopped outside in the parking lot. She opened the back of the trailer, making sure no one was around. Inside were to glossy caskets. No shit.   
“Wow…”  
“The black one is mine, the silver one is his.”  
“Cool.”  
“We’ll have to steal you one later.”  
She locked up the trailer and we made our way downtown. We stopped at a convenience store so I could get a coffee and a smoke.   
“I wish I could quit,” I said to her, trying not to blow the smoke in her face.   
“You will. You won’t want it after…”  
“Really? Awesome! This just keeps getting better and better!”  
She looked around the main street, trying to eye up the selection. Here eyes fell on an alley across the street where two guys were standing. She smiled.   
“I have an idea. Come with me, back me up.”  
“You got it.”  
I followed her across the street and into the alley. Her demeanor changed. She walked with such confidence, and with a smirk on her face similar to the one Gerard had at times. She approached the men without hesitation.   
“You got the stuff?” she said with a slight tone of annoyance.   
“Who are you?” one of the guys asked.   
“You know who I am, don’t be an asshole. You got it, or not?”  
“We got it,” the other guy said, looking her up and down, and then turning to me.   
“Who’s this guy?”  
“He’s with me, none of your business. You think I’m dumb enough to come here alone?”  
The guy put his hands up.   
“You’re coming with us, the stuff goes to my boss. He’s waiting at our hotel.”  
“We’re not going anywhere.”  
“I don’t make the fucking rules, ok?”  
I was getting nervous, but she seemed confident. She took out a wad of cash from her pocket and flashed it.   
“Half now, the other half is in my hotel room.”   
She threw the bundle of cash and he caught it. They wouldn’t say no. The four of us walked back to the hotel. She nodded at me to go into the room first. She brought up the tail end, and as soon as the door was shut behind her, she pounced. On one side of me, she was snapping the guy’s neck and draining him of blood, on my other side, Gerard had leapt out of bed and was doing the same with the other guy. Interesting. It wasn’t as messy as I thought. Gerard managed to contain the blood to his own face and the guy’s shirt, keeping the hotel carpet and furniture clean. Gerard looked amazing with all that blood on his face. He must have noticed me staring, because he looked up and winked at me.   
“Want a taste?”  
I didn’t know how to respond; I was too busy blushing. Gerard stood in front of me, smiling. He kissed me softly, holding my face gently in his hands. Without thinking I opened my mouth and grazed my tongue against his, picking up the bitter, rusty taste of the blood. He laughed when I broke away from him, squinting.   
“It’ll taste better after you’re turned, I promise. It gets a hint of sweetness to it.”  
We both looked at her, wondering if she had reacted to seeing us kiss. She was smiling in approval, wiping the blood from her face. We went through the guys’ pockets, getting her money back and taking all their drugs. We disposed of them in a dumpster behind the hotel. Taking lives, saving lives. It’s all about balance. We threw the corpses in there, too. After we finished, Gerard insisted we go and find a new apartment and then a coffin. I kept asking him to turn me, like, right now, but he insisted we needed those things first. It was tough finding a three bedroom place in a town far away enough from both mine and Gerard’s, but we eventually did. Gerard didn’t have proper documentation, like an updated ID, but the landlord took one look at the first four months rent in cash and decided that we were trustworthy people. We waited until the cover of night to move in the coffins. I helped Gerard carry them in. We decided the put them in the same room for now, so they’d be easier to hide if the landlord stopped by. We bought the bare necessities earlier—curtains and blinds. We put up heavy drapes and blinds over every window to block out the sun. We would have to get some furniture and maybe some kitchen stuff just for show, but that could come later.   
Once all the windows were covered, it was time for my coffin. 

Gerard  
It was totally different with her. She didn’t know what was coming. Frank, however, was like a kid about to get on a plane to Disney World. I was afraid for him. Would he panic when I was actually about to do it? I hoped not. We found a few funeral homes in the area online and scoped out their security systems. We picked the one with the weakest system and went for it. There were cameras by their back door, but they weren’t very well hidden. Frank cut all the wires and knocked out their power. Once we were inside, we found two caskets on display. Frank picked a white one with red interior. Totally him. We carried it outside. She pulled the car around so we could throw it in the trailer, and we were out of there. No one would be the wiser. They’d look for kids, petty thieves, someone with sexually deviant desires, but not vampires. That idea is just insane.   
We put Frank’s coffin next to ours in the back bedroom. We could keep an eye on him that way, even we decided to rest or take a nap.   
“So, um..how do we do this?”  
There was a tiny hint of nervousness in Frank’s voice.   
“Frank, I can leave and it can be just you and Gerard if you’d like. I won’t be offended.”  
“Um…ok, yeah that might be better.”  
“You’re gonna be fine. I did this, too, remember?”  
She kissed Frank on the cheek and went out to the front room. My girl…so sweet and selfless…I’d have to thank her later. She had shut the door behind her. It was just me and Frank.   
“It’s gonna be fine,” I whispered to him, “just relax.”  
I caught him in a passionate kiss, I kissed him until he was breathless. I wouldn’t hear that anymore after tonight, so I soaked it in.   
“Gerard, um…I don’t know exactly what you did with her, to distract her, but I’m not ready for you know…actual…”  
“It’s ok, you don’t have to tell me. I know exactly what you want.”  
“How?”  
“I just do. Trust me. I knew what she wanted, and look at her now.”  
Frank nodded. I resumed my kisses, flicking my tongue lightly down his neck.   
“Lay down in there,” I said, nodding to his new coffin, “it’s be easier. You won’t be able to move much after I’m done.”  
He blushed, climbed into the coffin, and turned onto his back, looking up at me.   
He sighed, “Is it wrong if this is kind of turning me on?”  
“No,” I laughed, “it has the same effect on me.”  
Frank looked so vulnerable laying in there. He was mine. The instincts I had when I turned my beautiful girl took over. I climbed in and pinned Frank’s leg’s together between my knees. I bent down low enough to kiss him again. I reached my hand down to feel him through his jeans. Fuck.   
“Damn you weren’t kidding, baby.”  
I undid his belt and jeans and slid them down enough to get a firm grip on his cock. Mr. Punk Ass Jersey turned to a moaning, whimpering mess in that coffin. I loved it and would never forget it. I was very careful of my teeth while I sucked him. I could take a couple scrapes, but there was no way he could as a human. Maybe I’d try that out after if he was willing. For now, I focused on distracting him. He pulled on my hair. He tasted so good. It took me everything to not let him come down my throat. That moment had to wait. I stopped, smiling as he frowned in disappointment. I bent down to kiss him again, gripping and stroking his cock, moving my lips to his neck, waiting for the very moment. It was close; he was moaning louder.   
“Oh God…uh…I’m gonna come…”  
“I know,” I whispered in his ear and bit hard into this neck, letting his blood fill mouth.   
Heaven, I swear. He screamed, shaking from both pain and pleasure. I felt his hot, sticky mess hit my hand and my arm. I sucked out a bit more blood, until I felt it was time to finish. I looked down at him, stroking his face. His eyes were closing.   
“That’s it, just let yourself fall asleep. I’ll be here when you wake up, baby.”  
I climbed out of the coffin and knelt beside it. When his eyelids stopped fluttering and stayed shut, I closed the coffin lid and let him sleep. 

Nameless  
I heard Frank’s scream from the front room. It was short lived, which was good. It meant he was falling asleep quickly. A couple of minutes later, Gerard emerged from the room with a bloody face and a smile.   
“It went well.”  
“I can see that.”  
There was semen on his jacket. I smiled and he looked down to his sleeve.   
“Oh! Oh, sorry.”  
“Why are you sorry? I told you, this isn’t going to be a problem.”  
He nodded his head for me to follow him into the bathroom. He took off his stained jacket and washed Frank’s bodily fluids off his hands and face.   
“I can’t thank you enough for this,” he said, squeezing my hands, “You have no idea how much this means to me.”  
“I know. Gerard, has it dawned on you that I might like having Frank around, too? I know you keep thinking I’m making this huge sacrifice to be sharing you, but honestly, it’s not. I mean I’m not going to run in there and start screwing your new boyfriend, but I love him—in my own way. Something tells me that if you hadn’t been pulled to turn him, maybe I would have been.”   
“You’re right. I didn’t consider that.”   
He sat me on the sink and kissed me. He tasted different. I swirled my tongue against his. It was like slipping into a warm bath. I pulled away from him, surely wearing a look of pleasure on my face.   
“You had him in your mouth, didn’t you?”  
“How’d you know?”  
“You taste different. It’s only slightly different than you. I like it.”  
He looked relieved. He probably thought I’d be jealous. I noticed after a moment that he was grinding his hips against me.   
“Do you need help with something?” I snickered.   
“It’s not funny. I had to concentrate on him, I couldn’t…you know.”   
“Well you deserve some relief after that. How do you want it?”  
“I don’t wanna be weird…”  
“We’re beyond weird, Gerard, there’s no going back.”  
“Use your hands. I want you to watch me come and lick it off.”  
“I can handle that.”


	8. Kill All Your Friends

Part 8  
Kill All Your Friends  
Gerard  
She and I sat in the bedroom, waiting for Frank to wake. We left the lid open so he wouldn’t panic, incase he forgot what had happened. We leaned against the wall, holding hands.   
“I love you, you know,” I told her, breaking the suspenseful silence.   
“I know. I love you, too.”  
“Can I tell you something?”  
“Of course, you can tell me anything.”  
“Frank called you my girlfriend. I didn’t really mind. I know you said no labels…but I…I liked it when he called you that.”  
She snuggled into my chest, “I like it, too, boyfriend.”  
I kissed the top of her head.   
“You’ve got a boyfriend and a girlfriend, I think.”  
I could hear her smile without seeing her face.   
“Do you have two boyfriends?” I muttered nervously.   
“Ha! That remains to be seen.”  
Frank stirred in his coffin, turning onto his side. If he was moving around, it wouldn’t be long. We didn’t have any blood on hand, but we both agreed he could drink from each of us until we could get him more. We sat enjoying each other’s company, kissing and snuggling until Frank finally made a noise, halfway between a groan and a snore. We both leaned over the coffin. He opened his eyes.   
“What the fuck happened? I feel like I got hit by a truck,” he complained.   
He sat up, holding his head.  
“Don’t stand up yet,” I said, putting my hands on his shoulders, “you’ll get dizzy. Open your mouth.”  
We both leaned in to look at his teeth.   
“Nice!” she squealed, smiling, “you’re gonna wreck someone’s neck with those, Frank! Just so you know, Gerard loves to be bitten, so have at it!”  
“Thanks,” I scowled.   
We helped Frank stand.  
“How long was I out?”  
“About six hours. How do you feel?”  
“Ok, just groggy. A little sore,” Frank moaned, reaching his hand up to the bite on his neck, “Hell of a hickey, Gerard.”  
I smirked, and bit open my wrist for him. I held it out and he took it without question, sucking down my blood. I pulled my wrist away before he could get too much from me. It was enough to get him through a couple of hours.   
“You can have some of mine, too, Frank, but give yourself some time. Just tell me when your throat feels like it’s full of cotton balls,” she giggled.   
“What do we do now?” Frank asked, an eager tone in his voice.   
She and I looked at each other. We had been discussing that very topic earlier.   
“We have a plan,” I said, “but we’ll only do it if you agree.”  
“Shoot.”  
“We’re going to settle in this apartment for a bit, so we can’t do our usual thing of faking your death. Someone from your neck of woods might still wander over here and recognize you. We still need to go get your stuff from your old apartment.”  
“Yeah, I need my guitars. I miss playing already.”  
“We figured we can scare your old friends a bit.”  
“Like…get some revenge?”  
“Yeah. If you’re up for it.”  
“Hell yes! Venganza!”   
“We have to be careful, but I really don’t think they’ll be sharing anything they see.”  
Frank’s smile faded for a moment, “We’re not going to kill them, are we?”  
“I mean, we could, but that’s you’re call.”  
“No, I don’t want to kill them. Just mess with them. Let them know what they did fucking hurt.”  
We got in the car and drove to Frank’s old apartment. I offered to bring the trailer to fit his stuff in, but he insisted that all he wanted to bring were his guitars and his clothes, which would fit in the backseat and the trunk. He hesitated before opening the door. When he did, it squeaked. There was a voice from the kitchen.   
“Frank? Is that you?”  
“Yeah.”  
The drummer from the band walked into the front room. He looked at me with disdain. I almost forgot; I’m fag #2.   
“Why’d you bring them, here, Frank? Especially him.”  
“They’re helping me get my stuff. I found a new place.”  
“Good. Make it quick, will you? The guys are coming over to jam.”  
“Yeah, no problem. Wouldn’t want you to catch my fag disorder.”  
Frank and I went to his room to start packing some of his things. While my girl was sent on a mission. I had complete faith in her, although she doubted her ability to carry out the plan. I was sure it would be perfect, and Frank would get the last laugh. 

Nameless  
This was awkward. First of all, this guy was not my cup of tea, personality-wise or physically. Ew. Second of all, I wasn’t a fan of shamelessly trying to flirt, but I needed to get this guy to try to kiss me. For Frank. All for Frankie. I wondered into the kitchen where the guy was milling around, putting away dishes. I leaned up against the counter. He pretended like I wasn’t there.   
“So, sucks about your band.”  
“Well, we wanna go places. The last thing we need is some kind of scandal holding us back.”  
“Mhm. I get it. I mean, Frank is pissed, but I totally get where you’re coming from.”  
“Really?”  
He turned to look at me. I wanted to vomit at the words coming out of my mouth, but this was working.   
“Yeah. The leader is supposed to propel the band into stardom, right? How’s Frank supposed to do that? You need someone…more manly.”  
Oh god I was nauseating myself. He moved toward me. I wanted to barf. I saw Gerard sneaking his way into the kitchen over the guy’s shoulder. He smiled encouragingly, willing me to go one with the charade.   
“You know, I think Frank’s been hogging the spotlight, don’t you?”   
He put his hand on my ass. Ew.   
“Clearly,” he whispered, “you’ve been hanging out with the wrong kind of guys for too long, sweetie.”  
He finally took his hand off me. I waved Gerard over from over the guy’s shoulder as he closed his eyes. He was definitely trying to go in for a kiss. I moved out of the way and let Gerard in my spot. Thank god Gerard had lips softer than a fluffy blanket. This guy had no clue! He was in a kiss, tongue and all! Gerard pulled away from him before he could open his eyes.  
“Yep, that’s manly, alright!” Gerard laughed.  
“AHHHHH!”   
I laughed hysterically as he fumbled backwards, falling onto the kitchen floor in shock. Gerard leaned against the counter and looked at his nails.   
“You better get up, dude. Frank’s not gonna be happy you kissed his boyfriend.”  
Frank popped in from around the corner.  
“What’s this I hear?”  
Gerard smiled and put on a sarcastic tone, “I couldn’t help myself, I kissed your former drummer, will you ever forgive me, darling?”  
“I don’t know, this is really a blow to the system,” Frank said without a trace of earnest.   
“Please, baby, please!” Gerard got down and his knees and scooted his way over to Frank, latching his arms around one of Frank’s legs. I lost it. I was laughing so hard I cried. The guy just laid on the floor, flabbergasted. He looked like he wanted to wash his mouth out with soap. Fuck him.   
Frank pulled Gerard up off the floor.  
“Of course I forgive you!”   
He planted the biggest kiss on Gerard’s mouth. Just then, the front door opened, and the rest of Frank’s old band walked in.   
“What the hell is going on?” one of them yelled.   
“Nothing much,” Frank said, pulling his mouth away from Gerard’s and pointing at the drummer on the floor, “he kissed my boyfriend. It’s fine though, we made up.”   
Frank, Gerard, and I grabbed the last of Frank’s things and headed to the door. I stopped before closing it behind me.   
“Oh, you guys might wanna rethink your drummer. He sucks at kissing girls, but man did he really plant one on Gerard! I think he might be gay. Good night! Nice meeting all of you!”  
I slammed the door behind me and laughed. Frank put his arm around me and smiled.   
“Thank you for saying all that horrible shit just to give me that glorious moment.”  
“Anytime.”  
Gerard scowled, “What about me? I actually had to kiss that fucker. It was gross!”  
“It was worth it, trust me. His face will forever be imprinted in my brain! He was mortified. They’re probably up there yelling at each other.”  
We put everything in the car. Frank sat in the front seat as Gerard drove. He kept making weird noises.   
“Frank, are you thirsty?”  
“A little.”  
I knew he was lying, he had to be parched. I bit my wrist open and stuck my arm around the seat to his face.   
“Here, hurry up, before it drips.”  
Frank must have been desperate. He latched onto my wrist and sucked my blood with fervor. I wasn’t sure what would be enough. Thankfully, Gerard intervened and pulled my wrist out of Frank’s mouth.   
“Ok that’s enough, I prefer her conscious. I’m gonna drop you guys off at home and I’ll go find a Red Cross or something.”   
Usually I would argue, but I was kind of tired and so was Frank. It would be better if he were home and he needed someone to look after him, just in case. We carried Frank’s stuff inside and Gerard headed out, but not before kissing us both. Frank and I started unpacking his things. I handled the boring stuff and let him set up his guitars and pedal boards. Frank looked deep in thought. I wasn’t surprised when he brought up an interesting topic.   
“So…when Gerard turned you…how was it?”  
“It was…weird, but good. I mean, I had no idea what he was. I seriously thought he was a priest.”  
“He was dressed as a priest!? No…you’re joking!”  
“Well, I was at a funeral, and he was pretending to be a priest to cover his vampire activity. He was also trying to get me.”  
“At a funeral?”  
“Yep. And it worked. Things happened in that funeral home.”  
Frank’s face was the epitome of shock, yet he smirked.   
“I want details.”  
I hid my face in my hands.   
“No room for shyness, now girl! Spill it!”  
I told him everything. The embalming table, the coffin, waking up the next morning confused as hell, seeing him at the church, and the chaos that ensued from there. I was going to leave out the part about the rosary, but he coaxed it out of me. He was quick to pick up a lie.   
“Damn…you look so normal, but underneath all the innocence is a kinky fucker just like Gerard. Who woulda thought! No wonder you’re comfortable with all of this.”  
“I just want you to be happy. Him and you, Frank.”  
He held my hand, “Thanks. You’re the best.”  
I didn’t expect him to, but he kissed me. It was comfortable, like something familiar. Like we had kissed a thousand times before. He ruffled my hair playfully.   
“Wanna help me set up my TV? Then we can put on Netflix until Gerard gets home.”  
“Sure!”

Gerard  
I arrived home with a cooler of blood bags from the local donation center a couple of hours later. I felt bad taking it, but Frank would need it soon. It was quiet in the apartment when I walked in.   
“Guys? I’m back.”  
Nothing.   
I walked to the bedroom. The sight before me was so adorable I almost cried. My Frank and my girl were sleeping, arms around each other in a loose embrace, while Stranger Things played on the TV. Their lips were barely an inch away from each other. I wouldn’t be surprised if they had been kissing. They were both fully dressed, so they may have been just holding each other. Either way, it was fine by me. They looked great together. I stared at them from the doorway for a minute. I couldn’t bring myself to wake them. It could wait.


	9. If You Wanted Honesty

Part 9 If You Wanted Honesty   
AN: This chapter is very much Frerard. That being said, it’s vampire Frerard. Bloody sex. If blood makes you queasy or if sexual encounters involving blood bother you, don’t read this. I’m not talking about biting like there was in the previous parts, this is….a little different. So if you’re unsure about this, please skip over this chapter and just assume that Frank and Gee finally have sex. For the rest of you messed up people like me, happy reading.  
Also, I have never written ANY same-sex stuff. Ever. So I’m so sorry if it’s inaccurate or just plain stupid, I’m trying my best!-J  
TWO WEEKS LATER  
Frank  
I was really getting the hang of this vampire thing. It was scary how easy it was to just snap a neck and bite. I mostly chose criminals, that way I didn’t feel bad later. Sometimes we went out in a group, the three of us, other times in pairs, or alone. Eating alone gave whoever was left behind at home some quality time together. Although Gerard and his girlfriend never made me feel like I was intruding on them, I still wanted to make sure they had time alone. She did the same for me and him. The odd thing was, lately, Gerard had been leaving her and I alone, too. It started that first night when he went to get me blood. He didn’t say anything, but I figured he saw us sleeping together in my coffin when he got home. When we woke up, he was in the kitchen drawing in his sketchpad, so I can’t be sure. We didn’t do anything more than kiss each other that night.   
Gerard and I, however…that was another story. We had gotten very close to actually having sex a few times. I always backed out and we ended up blowing each other. I realized that it’s because I never actually got that far with a guy and I sensed that Gerard had. Something about it was even scarier than my first time with a girl when I was a teenager. I wanted it, though. I wanted it bad. I was going to have to tell Gerard the truth in hopes that he would help me through it, despite the embarrassment. I also knew that if I told her what I was thinking and feeling, she would give me the same advice. I could hear her voice in my head.   
Gerard cares about you, he’ll understand. Just be honest.   
Yep. I would have to do it. No more waiting. 

Gerard  
I was working on some drawings when Frank came home. It had been a quiet kind of day. He stood next to me, putting his hand on my back.   
“Where’s our girl?” he asked.   
He said ‘our’; that made me happy.  
“Job hunting. She said she wants to get back into publishing for a bit. She’s gonna find food after that, so she’ll be gone for a while. Why?”  
“I uh… I wanna talk about something.”  
“Sure. What is it?”  
Frank took the pencil out of my hand and pulled me up out of my chair to face him. He kissed me softly, gently tugging on my hair as he kissed my neck and bit my ear lightly. It felt so good, but what was I supposed to be understanding from this?  
“Frank, this isn’t talking, I think you’re confused.”  
“I…I think I’m ready.”  
I stepped back and looked at him.   
“Really?”  
“Yeah. I want you. I wanna do this.”  
“Me, too.”  
I moved in to kiss him, but he put his hands on my chest.   
“Hang on, I have to tell you something first.”  
I knew what he was going to say. I also knew that I had to let him say. He was trying to build trust and I couldn’t ruin that.   
“I never got that far with a guy, Gerard. I just never found the right one. Guys just wanted to mess around, get their kicks with a blow job and go back to pretending to be straight with their girlfriends. I didn’t want to give myself up to that.”   
“It’s ok, Frank. I’ve only ever done it a couple of times, anyway. And it’s been…well, it’s been a while. We can take our time.”  
He seemed calmer. I stroked his neck with my fingers and kissed him softly. He was insanely gorgeous. I led him into the bedroom and leaned him up against the wall. He smiled before he resumed kissing me, shutting the door with his other hand, in case a certain someone came home earlier than expected. We always respected shut doors.   
“Do you think you’d like to be on top, or bottom?” I whispered in his ear, in between kisses.  
“Um…I don’t know.”  
“What do you fantasize about? When you lay awake in your coffin and you think about us fucking, when you imagine coming so hard you might cry, are you inside me, or am I inside you?”  
I moved my hand to rub him through his jeans and he considered my question.   
“I’m always inside you.”  
“Top, then. That’s how we’ll try it first.”  
“Are you ok with that? I’m afraid I’ll hurt you.”  
“You won’t. My pain tolerance is very high, and there are ways to make it feel better.”   
He nodded, getting lost in the feeling of me rubbing him. I felt him getting hard through his jeans. He whined when I stopped. I took his shirt off, then my own, letting him bite my shoulders and neck, letting him suck my nipples. I decided to let him take control. He seemed to be enjoying it now that his nerves were dealt with. I was enjoying it, too. Frank knew how to put that beautiful mouth to good use. I let myself get lost in the feeling of his teeth, lips, and tongue on my skin. I barely noticed that he had gotten on his knees and had my pants around my ankles. I moaned as he kissed my thighs.  
“Don’t bite yet, baby,” I said, running my fingers through his hair, “We have to save that for later.”  
He nodded and kissed gently, leaving tiny little marks without breaking the skin. I was so hard just from his kissing. He pretended to ignore it, the little fuck.   
“Frankie, please…”  
“Please, what?”  
Oh, he wanted to play…  
“Please suck me Frankie.”  
If this was building his confidence, so be it! I wanted him to feel good when he fucked me. I also wanted it a little rough, and I knew he wouldn’t do it unless he felt confident in control.  
He finally took me in his mouth and sucked me like it was the last time he’d ever get to.  
“Fuck, Frank…Jesus.”  
He was good at maneuvering with his fangs, too…just like my girl. If I had any talent, it was impeccable taste in choosing my companions. It wasn’t even weird to me anymore that sometimes one of them popped into my head when I was fucking the other. I was finally fully accepting that I loved and wanted them both, forever.   
No matter how many times he did this to me, it felt like the first time every time, and somehow always better than the last.   
“Frank stop, or I’ll come.”  
He probably forgot for a moment that that wasn’t the goal right now. He stood up and took his clothes off, and the rest of mine.   
I shut the lid of his coffin and used it to lean on with my forearms, my back facing him. He knelt behind me, and I sensed a tiny bit of his nervousness return.  
“It’s ok baby, you’re not gonna hurt me, I promise.”  
He put his forehead against the back of my neck, nuzzling me.   
“Gerard?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Aren’t we supposed to use…something, like to make this easier for you?”  
“Yes, and we are. Bite my shoulder. Bite it really hard.”  
He paused before a aligning his teeth against my skin. I moaned when he bit. It was pleasurable to me. It wouldn’t be even close to pleasurable for a human. Well, most humans.   
“Don’t suck, let it flow a little bit. Use your fingers.”  
I couldn’t see his face to know his reaction to that, but he licked long strokes up my back before wetting his fingers with my blood. If this was turning him on, which all signs pointed to the fact that it did, I had literally hit the jackpot. He aligned one finger and pushed it inside me, just an inch. He felt me shudder.   
“Is this ok?” he whispered.  
“Fuck yeah. More.”  
He pushed his finger all the way in.   
“No, I meant use two.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah. Pain tolerance, remember? You got this baby. It feels so good.”  
I only felt an ounce of pain when he slipped another blood covered finger in. He started moving them slowly as if he had done this before. He moved closer to me. I could feel his dick up against my ass cheek. I wanted to touch myself, but I didn’t want to make it look like I was impatient. Frank might feel rushed. Maybe seeing me enjoy this made him feel better, because he leaned forward and hugged me around my waist.   
“Are you ready for me?”  
“Fuck yes.”  
“What do you say?”  
“Please. Please, I want you inside me.”  
He bit me again on my opposite shoulder. I felt the blood dripping. He removed his fingers slowly and used his hand to collect the blood from my shoulder. He was making small little moans. I didn’t have to turn around to know what he was doing.   
“Just tell me to stop if you need to,” he said softly.   
I nodded in agreement. He pushed just the tip of his cock inside me. Holy mother of God! I felt a twinge of discomfort, then the pleasure started to build. Frank groaned. I loved the way he sounded. He stopped, waiting for me to agree to continue.  
“More, baby, please.”  
He pushed in another inch. It was more painful than before, but not intolerable, and it didn’t last long. He continued on until he could make small thrusts. He was louder now, moaning over and over.   
“Fuck, Gerard…you’re so tight.”  
“Faster. Touch me.”  
I pulled his hand around my waist and guided him to my cock. He picked up in perfect rhythm with his thrusts. My Frankie! I wasn’t surprised at how good he was.   
“Don’t stop, Frank, don’t stop. I’m gonna come.”  
I came all over the side of his coffin and onto his hand.   
“Jesus, Frank…oh my God…”  
“Uh…Gee…”  
His thrusts became more erratic. I felt him come inside me and helped him ride it out until he slowed, pulling himself out and leaning on my back.   
“Are you ok?” he asked, kissing my cheek.   
“More than ok. That was amazing.”  
We cuddled in his coffin for a bit, not worrying about the blood and come and we’d have to clean up. That could wait.

Frank   
Gerard fell asleep after a few minutes. I was wide awake, but he was the one who had lost some blood. I climbed out the coffin, careful not to wake him. He didn’t even budge, he was out like a light! I heard her come in the front door a few minutes ago. I put on my boxers and shorts and went out to the front room. She was on the couch (we had finally purchased furniture).   
“How was the job hunt? Gerard told me.”  
“Good! I might have a promising opportunity. We’ll see. I go back for a second interview on Monday.”  
“That’s great!” I leaned down and kissed her. I did that a lot these days.   
“So,” she smiled, “What’d you do today?”  
She was smirking. She knew.  
“Oh, um… yeah… that finally happened.”  
“How was it?”  
“He’s sleeping like a log, so I’ll take that as a good sign.”  
“It is, trust me. How are you, though?”  
“Great. I…well…you know…”  
“You’re so cute, Frankie.”  
“All your stories make sense now. I can totally see him doing all that priest shit.”  
She laughed and pulled me onto the couch next to her. I laid my head on her lap and took a nap.


	10. The Door Was Open

Part 10 The Door was Open  
Nameless  
I hadn’t planned on going into a lingerie store that day, but when I saw that outfit in the window, I immediately thought of Gerard and how he would pounce on it—whether he would want to wear it himself or want me to wear it more, I wasn’t sure, but I was willing to take a chance on wearing myself and gauging his reaction. If he decided to use it in the future, so be it! I wouldn’t put anything past him. I went into the store and tried it on in the dressing room. I felt awkward. I started picking out my flaws until I imagined Gerard smacking me in the back of the head yelling “stop that!”. I would take a chance. I purchased the black corset, panties to match, and a garter and went home. I didn’t want to admit it at the time, but I also wondered if Frank would like it. The house was empty. Gerard would be home soon; he was out eating. Frank was holding auditions for a new band today, so he would be gone all day. I went into the bedroom and changed into the outfit, refreshed my makeup, and brushed out my hair. I felt ok. It wasn’t that bad. Besides, Gerard was willing to break out the old priest outfit for me, it was the least I could do for him. A few minutes later, the door opened.   
“It’s me!” Gerard yelled.   
“I’m in here.”  
He stood in the doorway with his mouth open.   
“Oh…babe…holy fuck. Is that for me?”  
“All for you.”  
His face lit up in a smile. He ran his hands over the fabric, squeezing my ass where the panties didn’t cover it.  
“I love it. You look…wow…”  
He kissed me, holding my body tight against his. He groaned as he kissed my neck. He voice was slightly different when he spoke. It was deeper, lower…telling me exactly what kind of mood he was in.   
“You dressed up so nice for me, baby…is there something specific you want?”  
He also saw right through me. I was after something he hadn’t done since an episode on a certain embalming table. I was a little nervous to ask. He knew, anyway! He was teasing me by making me say it.   
“I want you to lick me, please.”  
“I can’t ever say no to that politeness. Lay down, sweetheart.”  
He shut my coffin lid and knelt at the foot of it. I laid down over top of my own casket. He pulled my hips toward him and spread my legs open. He ran his fingers over my panties. He pulled on my garter with his teeth, letting it snap against my thigh.   
“You better hold onto this outfit,” he said, bending down and licking me through my panties. Always a fucking tease. I shouldn’t have complained at that point; it was only going to get worse. He rubbed my thighs while he licked. I was going to die, a second time, right there on that coffin, and he hadn’t even done anything yet. Fuck. 

Frank  
It went ok. It could have gone better, but at least I had a few ‘maybes’. There was one guitar player who really stood out to me. He was fantastic and friendly and cheerful, to boot! His name was Ray. The only problem was, he also had an offer from another band and asked for some time to consider my offer as well. I really hoped he picked me, but I could understand if he chose a band that already had a drummer, singer, and a bassist. I only had me. My saving grace was going home to my family. It was always nice knowing that at least one of them would be there to smile with, or kiss, or be intimate with. Sometimes I felt odd being with Gerard in that way without her. It depended on the day. I wasn’t sure how they felt about it, and I most certainly was not going to bring it up. That could stay in my head. She had never made a move to have sex with me, and I wouldn’t go beyond kissing unless she asked. When I got home, everything was quiet at first. Then I heard it. I heard her, her little moans echoing in the quiet. I couldn’t move. I looked down the hall and noticed that the door was open. Shit. They probably got caught up in a moment and forgot to close it. Maybe if I was really quiet I could shut it.   
I tiptoed down the hall, her sounds getting louder. What the hell was he doing to her? It was like I wasn’t thinking anymore. On instinct, I went right to the doorway. It was the most gorgeous sight I ever beheld, besides seeing Gerard naked for the first time. She was laid out on top of her closed casket, in this sexy lingerie, legs open. Her eyes were closed. Her mouth was open, her moans escaping. Gerard was in between her legs, about to take her panties off and eat her out. Shit. Her eyes were still closed, but he saw me. He pretended not to. Instead, he spoke to her.   
“Sweetheart, should we invite Frank in?”  
He slid her panties off as she opened her eyes to look at me. I thought she’d be mortified, but she smiled at me.   
“Yeah.”  
She reached out her hand to me. Oh, fuck. I knelt by her side, giving her a kiss. Gerard resumed as if nothing surprising had happened. I stroked her hair and watched as he licked her sex with his tongue slowly, stopping every few seconds. I looked from him to her face, watching her expressions. He was teasing her. He had complete control and he was loving it. He sped up for only a few seconds. Her hips bucked and she moaned louder, when he stopped, she whined.   
“No, sugar, you can’t come until Frank says you can.”  
What? Oh…he was really roping me into this. I wanted to be the good guy. I wanted to kiss her and touch her and give her what she wanted. Gerard wanted me to play. I thought about her experience long-term…yeah, it’d be much better for her if I didn’t give in.   
“Sorry, honey,” I said kissing her forehead, “you have to wait.”  
She rolled her hips in protest. Gerard held them down.  
“Keep still,” he said before licking her again, slow and then speeding up, applying pressure right where she wanted it.   
She let out another sigh.   
“No,” I said.  
Gerard stopped, loving that I was playing along. He kissed the inside of her thighs, smiling and giggling. I ran my hands over her neck and her chest.   
“Frank, look.”  
Gerard was pointing in between her legs. I stood up to get a better view. She was dripping. Her coffin lid glistened with her come. Her thigh muscles were twitching. Jesus, what the hell did he do with that tongue? He resumed again, but very slow.  
“Uh…Gee, please,” she moaned as I resumed my position sitting beside her.   
“Don’t ask me, baby, ask Frank.”  
Her eyes pleaded with me. My decision wasn’t completely selfless, I wanted to see her come. I needed to see it. I kissed her harder and whispered in her ear, loud enough so that Gerard could hear me.   
“Go ahead. Come for me baby, let me see what he does to you.”  
I never thought I’d see Gerard’s eyes light up like a fucking Christmas tree, but they did. He put his middle and index finger inside her, letting his pointer and pinky fingers point down to push up against her. He continued licking her clit with his tongue. This time, he didn’t slow. He held down her hips with his other hand.   
The noises she made were intoxicating. She was gripping my arm with one hand and gripping the side of her coffin with the other. Her legs were shaking.   
“Uh…Uh…Gee, I’m gonna come.”  
He pulled his fingers out after a few more thrusts and kept licking. She came all over his face, legs shaking, nails digging into my arm. I had never seen a woman ejaculate before. He didn’t stop until she started to relax. Holy shit. Now I was hard as fuck. Gerard moved from between her legs, looking at me with that smirk on his face. He looked back down at her as he wiped his face clean with his shirt. She still hadn’t fully recovered from her orgasm.   
“Sweetheart, I think Frank was really nice to you, letting you come…I think we should be nice and let him have you first.”  
I wasn’t expecting that. They let me watch and even have some control, but…That isn’t to say I didn’t want to. I wanted to. I wanted to make her feel the way Gerard did. She looked up at me, happy as ever.   
“Please, Frankie? I love you.”  
She was so sweet.  
“Of course, baby.”  
Now I could be the good guy.   
“I told her she should hold on to the outfit, Frank. Don’t you agree?”  
“Absolutely, but I need to see her out of it.”  
I had never seen her naked. She once forgot I was there and walked out into the hall without only a t shirt and panties, but it was just for a second. Gerard helped me undress her. She was more beautiful than I imagined. I took off my clothes. She watched me curiously.   
“What?” I asked, wondering why she was looking at me that way.   
“All your tattoos,” she smiled, “They’re beautiful.”  
She traced her fingers along a few of them and kissed the ones she liked the most. When she was ready, I laid her in my coffin. Watching her was enough for me. I didn’t need her to touch me, although she offered. I just wanted her so badly. It was odd how easy it was for me to deny that until she was in front of my face. I had been hiding it for too long. I kissed her and smiled at her. Gerard sat the head of the casket and held her hand. His commanding, dark tone was completely gone. He looked at her with pride. He smiled sweetly, letting her know that it was perfectly okay for her to enjoy herself with me. To be honest, I never thought I could have sex with someone watching, let alone have sex with my boyfriend’s girlfriend while he watched…how the hell did this happen? Ironically, it was one of the best things I had ever felt. I entered her easily. She was so wet from Gerard pleasuring her and so eager to come again. She moved her hips with me like we had done this dozens of times.   
“Uh, Frankie, harder…”  
I gave her what she wanted, holding one of her legs up by my shoulder. She moaned louder when I shifted that way, so I kept going. She looked so good with her head back, with Gerard stroking her hair.   
“You’re so beautiful, honey,” I smiled at her.   
She tightened around me. I leaned down to let her wrap her legs around me tightly. I kissed her neck as she came, listening to her sweet moans in my ear. I wasn’t long after her. I pulled her hair gently while I came. I wasn’t really thinking about it, I just did it on instinct. I collapsed on top of her chest, just wanting to be as close as possible to her until we were both recovered. I felt Gerard kiss the top of my head.   
“I’ll be back in a minute,” he said.   
I heard his footsteps go out into the hallway. He was giving us a moment alone. I looked into her eyes.   
“Did you think this would happen?” she asked me.  
“Eventually, yeah, I knew.”  
She smiled and kissed me. We held each other until Gerard came back. He was only in his underwear. He sat down next to the coffin, nuzzling the top of her head with a smile. She looked suspicious.   
“Gee, what were you doing?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Bullshit, what were you doing?”  
“Using the bathroom.”  
“We don’t use the bathroom, Gerard. Were you getting yourself off?”  
“Maybe.”  
“Dude, you have two people right here. Why’d you do that?” I asked.  
“You were having a moment, I didn’t want to interrupt and it’s difficult not be ready to burst after watching that.”  
She looked worried.  
“Baby I would have—”  
“Nope,” Gerard interrupted, “I’m perfectly fine.”  
“Promise next time you’ll one of us take care of you? Please?”  
“Fine,” he agreed, “I promise.”  
I climbed out of the coffin and put my boxers back on. I helped her climb out. She went to put on comfortable clothes and we all cuddled in the living room watching movies. Gerard giggle to himself.   
“What now?” she smiled at him.   
“Remember when I asked you if you had two boyfriends, and you said ‘that remains to be seen’?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Do you have two boyfriends?”  
She looked at me before answering. I nodded, smiled, and kissed her before she turned to Gerard, and said “yes”.   
I never felt more complete in my life. All I needed was to have a band again, and life would be perfect.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue   
Gerard  
I guessed that after that day nothing would be awkward, and I was right. It was nice. Frank and my girl kissed each other a lot more. Sometimes they even had sex without me, which made me happy that they could be intimate together. Frank and I were closer than ever, and I was even closer to her. We had sex all together once in a while, but we saved it for when we all really wanted it, and I kept my promise about jacking off. We had a good code going. Open door meant an invitation to join, closed door was private time, and I actually remembered to close the door when I needed to. Best of all, no one had to wear pants in the house.   
She got a job in publishing and was really happy with it. She only had to work part time, so she was much happier. I was working on my art a lot more. I had dug up some old sketches and put them together to start a graphic novel. Of course, if any of this took off, I would have to fake my death once people started to notice I wasn’t aging, then we’d have to go under the radar again. That was ok, it was a sacrifice I was willing to make when the time came, as long as I had my family.   
Best of all, though—Frank finally got his band together. It was a complicated process. He wasn’t as ok with eventually going underground as I was. He had found a great group and didn’t want to ever give it up. So, we had to find a couple of loopholes. First of all, he found Ray, an awesome guitar player who gave up a possible career with an already semi-established band because he “just felt right about Frank’s personality and talent”. He deserved something for his selflessness, so we made him a vampire. He didn’t live with us. He had a girlfriend and was immediately compelled to turn her once he was turned, so it all worked out. Frank turned Ray and they were close friends, then Ray turned his girlfriend and they were introduced to the wonderful world of the undead. Ray was really accepting of our situation and was a good person to confide in. We never had to hide anything around him.   
A strange thing began to happen after that. Other vampires began coming out of the woodwork. We soon had a few connections in New York, Pennsylvania, Delaware, and other areas of New Jersey. Frank made friends with one who was a drummer and it worked out perfectly. All he needed was a bassist. He was having trouble finding one and becoming increasingly frustrated. I made a bold suggestion. My brother, Mikey. He had been playing for years and already knew about vampires. The only problem was he didn’t know about Frank, and his family thought I was dead. After talking it over, Frank and I decided it was worth a shot. I invited Mikey over to our home one evening. I was so nervous. I didn’t know how he’d feel about our relationship. He arrived in the evening, guitar and amp in tow. He shook Frank’s hand and hugged my girl.   
“Glad you stuck with, him!” Mikey said to her with a smile.   
I was shaking.   
“Mikey, we have to talk. There’s a lot to catch up on.”   
“What’s up? Are you ok?”  
“I’m good. Better than ever, actually”  
He saw my open sketchbook on the couch.  
“You’re drawing again!” he said excitedly, “That’s great, Gee!”  
“Yeah. Um…so…I never told you, Mikey…I like guys, as well as women.”  
“I know, Gee.”  
“You do?”  
“Yeah, you’re my brother. I’ve known since we were kids.”  
“Oh. Well, there’s that…and um, Frank and I, and her…we’re a thing.”  
Mikey looked slightly confused, like he was putting together the puzzle pieces slowly in his mind.   
“Like…the three of you? You’re in a relationship together?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Is he a vampire, too?” Mikey pointed at Frank.  
“Yeah.”  
“Ok, got it.”  
“That’s it? Got it?”  
“Yeah. It’s pretty simple.”  
My nerves went away. How could I ever think my brother would reject me?   
Frank smiled, “So the real reason we wanted you to come over is because my band needs a bass player.”  
Mikey laughed. He and Frank jammed out and talked terms. We obviously couldn’t turn Mikey into a vampire, but he was willing to play in a band with some. I just couldn’t go to shows if his wife was there, which would be difficult. The other interesting part was finding an audience. Frank know they wouldn’t pass as humans forever, but he insisted on finding a way around it. He solution was an audience of undead. A band by the undead, for the undead. It worked perfectly, except for the fact that we had to protect Mikey and his wife at all costs. They kept the kids far away, and his wife was completely unaware that she was surrounded by vampires one day a week when she popped in to see a show. It went well. Frank gained some underground popularity with vampires, werewolves (which I had no idea existed until they showed up at the venues), ghosts, witches, and even angels and demons, which caused tension at times. It all worked out, and Frank was as happy as lark. We were all happy—and loved.

The end! I really hope you enjoyed reading this trash as much as I enjoyed writing it! please comment or vote or whatever the fuck you guys do. Share it around to some people you think would be into it. Thank you!


End file.
